


Well that is all just mundane

by btaz2



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, Leather, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sensation Play, Shower Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btaz2/pseuds/btaz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 40 day porn prompt from wewillspockyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 11-Waking The Other Up For Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The title is my husband's teasing response to all the prompts. Joining late so will go from today until then end then go back and do the ones I missed at the beginning. Oh and it is still day 11 here on the West Coast for almost another hour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The first being his legendary hands of course.

They had fallen asleep out on the lanai. They both were exhausted; it had been a rough few months and the whole crew deserved this shore leave, none more so than the captain and chief medical officer. They had spent the day laying on the beach and cooling off in the bright blue ocean in turns. After the wonderfully mellow day they snuggled up on the hanging porch bed. They drifted off to sleep snuggled up next to each other.  
Jim woke up first, stirred back into consciousness by the light of the full moon reflecting off the water. Bones was cozy at his side chin tucked in his shoulder his breath tickling the side of Jim's face. With spectacular view in front of him Jim decided he wasn't so tired anymore. He wiggled his way down Bones' body not touching until he was right in front of his second favorite part of Bones. * Slowly he works open the shorts in front of his face and gently pulls little Bones out into view. OH he was going to enjoy waking him up to play. Slowly teasing it up to full size, making him throb by tasting, touching, loving every bit of this part of Bones.  
The man above him sighs, barely shifting in his sleep. Jim waits until he stills and nuzzles his nose in to take in the doctors' tantalizing scent. He loves taking in the sleepy cock in one gulp. Loves feeling it slowly grow in his mouth as he gently teases. He rolls it around as it slowly wakes up expanding to fill his mouth. His tongue joins the party gently circling the ridge, lazily running across the slit. "OH", he moans, tasting Bones' flavor never failed to get him going. Jim wriggles his hips his own cock wants in on the action.  
Ignoring it for now he focuses on the generous cock in his mouth taking the now fully hard penis down his throat bobbing up and down a few times then peeking up to check on his husband. The man was out cold!  
Popping off he slides his tongue down to lap at the tender sack. Gently he sucks one ball in and rolls it around tentatively. He loves the slightly furredness of it. Moving back up he wets two of his fingers sliding them back slowly while sucking Bones rock hard cock back in mouth. He teases Bones hole gently circling, stroking and tapping waiting for it to soften from the attention.  
At this point the captain is getting a bit impatient for his medical officer to wake up and fully appreciate all the great work he is doing. So Jim while still working that wonderful hole slips off the cock and nips at his lovers belly.  
Bones wakes on a groan as Jim slips one finger in to the hilt. The doctor moans out "Jim". Bones sighs as Jim takes him back down his throat, "What the hell you doing, son?"  
Jim doesn't pause he keeps going until that cock is down his throat swallowing hard. "Damn", Bones shouts grabbing the back of Jim's neck. "Don't you dare stop!" Jim grins and sets up a punishing pace with his mouth and fingers. He goes fast and hard until Bones arches his back and holds his head still while he pumps his load straight down his lovers throat.  
Jim whines as he pops off, "Dang it Bones I wanted to taste you tonight!" Bones growled, "Jim you can taste me later right now you better get your ass up here and kiss me!"


	2. Day 12-They first time they have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta tonight and feeling rushed but happy to post! This is good for me! Please send me any errors or suggestions!

Jim was touching him! No that wasn’t right, Jim was constantly touching him. He was like a big ole puppy dog always bouncing around trying to get someone to play with him. He bounded up to people claps them on the shoulder or slaps them on the back or bumps shoulders/hips with you flailing his arms wildly as he told you of his latest adventures. So no Jim wasn’t touching him Jim was god damn worshiping him.

It happened so fast. They were hanging out sitting way too close as Jim regaled him with the last away mission’s hiccups. Some high falutin princess or some sort of royalty tried to seduce him back to her room and for some fool reason he didn’t want to go. I asked him why he wasted such an opportunity. I was trying for sarcasm but it just came out a little bit bitter.

He looked me straight in the eye and told me “I don’t want to do that anymore Bones.” The look in his eye is heartbreaking, lost and hopeful at the same time, so I leaned forward and kissed it off his face. We clashed together then tumbled toward the bed all clothes gone so gosh darn fast and then here we are laying together me tucked up in Jim’s side while he touches me like I am precious special even. And dammit it has been too long since anything made me feel that way.

“Jim what the hell are you doing?” I ask warily.  
“Hmm Bones I am going to make you feel so good. Don’t want you to think about anything else. Can I make love to you?” he asks so heart achingly soft. Growling I grab his face with both hands. Brush his lips so gently and pour all my feelings into it.

My answer given Jim runs his hands down my body steady and sure sliding down over my stomach pausing just long enough to grip my hips. My hips and my cock twitch at the slightly possessive behavior. I moan into his mouth.

He breaks away begging, “Please baby let me make this good for you. I want to come inside you. Can I do that?” My heart soars and no way in hell why are my eyes watering? Leaning up I whisper in his ear, “Darlin there is nothing I would love more but if you don’t get going I am going to flip you over and take you raw! I have been waiting for this for so long.”

He moans as he puts his face in my neck. Muttering something along the lines of why didn’t I know and going to make this so good for you Bones. Then his hand is on the inside my thigh moving slowly to my throbbing cock and twitching hole. My whole body jumps as he brushes a finger over my opening. I sigh and let my legs fall open relaxing as far as they go. The next sweep was warm and slick two finger gently circle around and around. 

Meanwhile Jim is exploring my body with little kisses and nudges. I catch little bits of his murmuring he whispers how much he loves my ear lobes, that little crease in my neck tastes so good. It is all much better than he imagined it would be.

Then it is all white noise as his finger slips inside and HOLY HELL Jim is inside me! Never I thought and must have said it out loud because his reply is Always. The rest is a blur of sensations, moans, and hips flailing upwards.

At last Jim asks a sweeter than peach voice, "Are you ready babe?"  
Choking on my words I nod my head. Slowly so slowly like I am the most valuable thing on Earth (or whatever plant we are orbiting) he slides into to me. I can't breathe until he is all the was settled so deep he is now a part of me.

Jim gulps in a breath. "Let me know when you are ready", he whispers to my neck.  
"Please Jim", I beg. "I can't wait any longer. Go! Go!" Desperately I cock my hips to get him to move. "I believe you promised to come inside me", I say with a smirk.

At that the frantic pace from earlier resumed. Our bodies snapped together trying to mold and become one. Jim attacks my lips which fight right back our moans filling the room.  
"Jim so close! Please!" I stutter out not knowing what I was asking. He reaches down and grabs my hips his pace increasing.

Then he looks into my face. The emotion I see there nearly stops my heart it is so pure so raw it sends me over and I come pulsing out over our stomachs. Moaning loudly I cry out, "Jim!"  
He doesn't falter but keeps his eyes on mine and I feel his warm release pulse inside me. 

Jim shutters then but his eyes have locked me into place. "I love you", gushes out of his mouth. As my heart soars my cock jumps and adds more to the mess on our stomachs.  
Jim immediately collapses and rolls to the side rolls away from me curling in on himself. I think I hear a faint "Shit!" and maybe a "Sorry."

None of this shit I think to myself hauling him back over by his shoulders. He won't look at me so I crawl on him. We are chest to chest I grab his face in two hands giving him the same kiss as before with all the emotion I can muster. Jim looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I am sorry" he tries to mumble out.

"Shut the hell up", I start. Jims startles in my arms. "I love you too you infant! Now come here." I roll us both on our sides tucking him into my shoulder.  
"Thank you, Jim", I start. He scoffs and I cut him off with a glare. "I mean it THANK YOU for proving that I could still be loved."  
He searches my face then his eyes light up with what he sees there. "Thank you for showing me what it is like to be loved for the first time", he says with heart breaking sincerity.  
"Darling I am going to be showing you that for the next 50 years if you will let me", I reply with the biggest smile on my face. His eyes shine brightly as he says, " How about the next 100 instead?"


	3. Day 13-Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys I am so excited about this one.

"God Dammit Jim!" Bones yelled as the shoved Jim into their quarters the doors sliding shut behind them. "What the hell Bones?" quipped Jim. "What is the big deal?"

"The big deal", he sputtered. "The big deal is that our relationship is ours and no one elses!"

"Bones you gotta learn to relax", Jim said flippantly as he flopped down on the couch.

Bones mouth dropped jaw working open and shut. He turned purple and stalked out of the room ignored the "Aww Bones" that followed him and stomped down the corridor.

He spent the next hour cooling off on Observation Deck B just watching the stars streak by as he tried to figure out how to deal with the man he left behind.

He had left his PADD behind so he was not surprised when he heard the all ship call. "Dr. McCoy report to the Captain's quarters for a medical intervention. To the Captain's quarters please."

"What's the damn fool done to himself now?" he muttered as he stood up and moved quickly back the way he came.

The doctor was taken back when his personal code was rejected at the door. He tried his medical emergency override and that did the trick. He walked in to find the lights low and the main room empty.

Annoyed he quickened his pace to the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks there on the bed was his boyfriend.

Jim had changed out of his dress uniform into a soft t-shirt and sleep pants. He had bare feet and a big black ball gag with red straps clamped between his lips.

Bones while still annoyed was intrigued and a little turned on. Jim pointed to the PADD on the bedside table.

He stepped forward to pick it up his eyes fixed on the black piece of rubber in his lover's mouth. It stretched his lips wide locked his jaw open in the most interesting way.

Focus McCoy he thought to himself as he reached for the PADD. His eyes drifted over the red straps that cut through Jim's golden hair.

As he looked down at the device he began to understand what his Jim had in mind.

_Bones please give me a second chance! You know that I am shit at this relationship crap._   
_He raised his eyebrows at crap but kept reading._   
_This is my way of trying to figure out what I did wrong. We are both on medical leave for the next 3 days. Please stay and teach me how to fix this, tell me what I did wrong and punish me as you see fit so I will remember what I did wrong. I don't want to screw up again._

All the fight and anger slid right out it was replaced with love, arousal and sorrow. The sorrow that his love thought he might might not want him anymore.

"Jim", he started gruffly. "I ain't gonna leave you! I will take this opportunity to help you see that, help you see how I feel and to help you learn what got me all riled up."

Jim nodded excitedly his body collapsing in relief.

"First, I just needed some time to cool off. I will never walk out on you! Second, have you thought all this through", he said waving his hand in the direction of Jim's glorious mouth.

Jim's face fell.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions kid. I was just going to say if we are going to play we need to do it right and be safe."

Kirk nodded his head in understanding grabbed the device from Bones and typed furiously. His eyes scrunched in concentration then he looked up triumphantly and handed the PADD back to the doctor.

_If I need you to stop I will hum the chorus from that old Earth song. Stop in the Name of Love. Other than that I trust you Baby._

Bones stared hard then nodded his head. "Ok Darling let's get started. Strip down and get back up on the bed get nice and cozy cause we are gonna be here awhile."

Bones slipped into a nice slow drawl. Jim snapped to attention. He pulled off his shirt, dropped his pants and all but melted into the bed

The doctor stalked to the bed surveying his captive audience. "So you gonna let me do all the talking for once, huh Jimmy?"

Jim nodded his head and sunk lower into the bed.

"That's right", Bones crooned. "Get comfy Jimmy cause we ain't going nowhere for a while. You are gonna be a quivering mess begging me, oh wait no begging from you. You will learn your lesson, you will apologize when we are done and you will be mine only mine!"

The doctor's growl was lower and gruffer with each word as he leaned over Jim. He grabbed Jimmy's arms and placed them over his head.

"You will keep them there until I say", he whispered in Jim's ear. "Do you understand?"

Jim nodded his head then in a frantic attempt lifted his hips to rub his body against Bones.

Bones lifted easily away from him and admonished, "None of that now it is my turn to touch. I am going to go nice and slow, touch every part of your body three times.” He counted off. “One-with my hands. Two-with my lips. Three-with my tongue. It is going to take hours. Then when you can not stand the pleasure any longer I will give you something to remember for a long time."

Jim whined long and desperate his body thrashed on the bed.

Then without warning Bones grabbed his hips ripped his boxers down. He leaned over Jim and with a deadly whisper caught Jim's ear.

"But now I am going to jack you dry and fast. Want you to be able to last for my grand plans."

He grabbed Jim's flushed and leaking cock in a rough grip and set a relentless pace. He jerked and pulled and whispered in Jim's neck.

"You will listen. You will learn your lesson. You will be MINE." All the while he pulled faster faster and then on one last twist he growled, "You will come!"

And he did, he came and came, he moaned and jerked and whined deep in his throat. As he collapsed weakly on the bed Bones tilted his head and said, "Take a breath darlin cause we are just getting started."

The doctor kissed his nose and both sides of his mouth and then smack dab in the middle of that beautiful black ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued tomorrow and day 28. We will learn what Jim did and how Bones teaches him how to never do it again.


	4. Day 14-Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. This chapter got away from me and turned in a different direction than I had planned. Also did you know it is really hard to write smutt in a conference room with 500 or so guys playing video games. huh who knew?

Bones left me in a puddle on the bed.  He had murmured something about cleaning up. As he went out the door he turned to say, “Don’t move a muscle darling I will be right back.”

I lay back still trying to catch my breath around the gag.  And damn wasn’t that hot.  I knew we had just started I knew Bones had a lot more in store for me.  What I didn't know, not really, is what had set him off.

We had been at a diplomatic dinner.  Some big fancy pants gala. Bones has looked fuckable in his dress uniform.  I couldn't keep my eyes off him all night.

Some assistant to so and so had been hanging around all night.  I didn't really notice much about other than she had been eyeing Bones too.  We flirted without anything behind it and I talked about my doctor most of the night.  Then the next think I knew I had an angry Bones behind me.  He put his hand on my back, grabbed my arm and dragged me back to our quarters.

Now I waited to find out how to make my Bones happy again.

Bones walked back into the room with a damp cloth.  When he saw me on the bad still in the same place he nodded his head in approval and got cleaning me up.  God he was gentle, he cleaned up every last drop of my mess with soft swipes of the warm cloth.

He kissed all around the freshly cleaned belly circling the belly button twice.  Then he started in on his promise.

He started at my feet gently lifting the left one in the air he caressed the heel while sliding the other hand up my foot.  It was barely a touch more like a flutter of fingers from heel to toe.

When he got to the toes he massaged each little piggy.  He rolled them between his pointer and thumb.  He repeated the actions several more times on the same foot.  Then it was set down gently and the whole stinking thing was done again to the right foot.

After he was done with the feet he used a circular motions, rubbed with both hand on my calves from knee to ankle.  He repeated this two or three times always starting at the top and working his way down.

My breath hitched when his motions started heading north. My cock slowly came to attention again as his hands slid firmly up my thighs.

He dug the heel of his hand into the muscle easing the tightness that had settle there.  He worked his way up slowly moving an inch at a time.  Every so often he flared his fingers out as if he was trying to claim each bit of me.

When he reached my hips he expanded his hands to circle as much of my waist as he could reach.  Then as quick as flash he reached behind and gripped my ass hard! He even pulled me off the bed a few inches.  Fuck that was hot!

He relaxed his grip just as quick and slowly pressed his hands to my lower back pushing upwards at a frustratingly glacier pace.  Up my back went his hands then over my shoulders and up over onto my chest.

Here he sped up again using a sweeping motions both hands went from the center of my chest to my sides over and over again.  My breath sped up as he passed over my nipples again and again.  They were chafed when he stopped looked and me and said “One.”

“Now Kid I am going to kiss you everywhere.  When I am satisfied with that I will move to the licking portion of the evening.”

A small whine may have (but probably not) escaped the back of my throat.  Yea that is right Bones had left the ball gad in and he didn't seem in any rush to remove it.

He started with my raw nipples kissed them so soft so gentle I barely felt it.  But he did something else while he was there, I felt his breath catch over each one.  He moved to my ribs, my collar bones and worked his way down my arm.  He kissed each finger and after each a little huff of breath.

It wasn't until he reached my neck and ears that I understood what he was doing.  After each kiss he said,” This is mine!”  This is my nipple, this is my finger, and this is my ear.

He worked his way over my face, circled my mouth and then moved down following my happy trail.  He stopped buried in my pubic hair pressing his lips into the bones under the skin there. He breathed deep his body shook.

I fought against the urge to grab him, to rip the gag out, to kiss him and ask him what the hell?  He moved before I could. He flipped me over and kept going.

He moved over my ass and down my legs the same way kiss and a huff of breath.  He moved up my back covering my body with his. He found my neck last and just laid there with his cock nestled in my cheeks kissing it over and over.  Mine, mine, mine the mantra went straight down my spine and made me shiver.

Bones nuzzled the hair at the back of my neck then slipped off and settled between my thighs. He hands grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks wide.  He placed one last kiss on my opening and before I could react rolled off me and whispered, “Two.”

“Roll over Jim. Time for me to lick that gorgeous body of yours.”

My body trembled as it followed his order.  My only thought was want to come!  But Bones moved down and caught my foot in that same caressing motion. My thoughts then turned to kill me! Kill me now!

He licked between the first two toes on my right foot then sucked my pinkie toe in. I knew he was going to take his time and torture me just like before.

He moved to the inside on my left knee then quickly up the thigh on my right.  My bobbing cock was ignored (rude!) and he stopped for a few minutes to lick and nibble on my left hip.  He kept up the alternating pattern all the way up my body. Belly, ribs, nipple, neck, and ear faster than I would have hoped if I had been coherent.

He settled in his weight pressed on top me. Our chests, hips and legs lined up. Our cocks throbbed together.

Bones licked his way around the gag, alternating broad stripes and little flicks. He spend what felt like hours torturing my stretched out lips. Then he talked.

“You want these hands on someone else?  You want these lips kissing some other asshole?  You want this tongue on cock that isn't your?  Some pussy?”

Frantically I shook my head I whined and bucked and couldn't take it any longer. I reached up with both hands and grabbed his face. Bones resisted and I tilted his head down and looked him in the eyes. I shook my head no and let the tears shine in my eyes.

The manic look and tone left him. “Me neither Jim.  Me neither.  So this is me asking you to pay attention, think before you speak and don’t god damn ask strangers if they would be up for a romp in the hay with us!”

My head shook.  No No Never my head screamed.  My hands left his face and rubbed up and down his back. He sat up reached for the PADD and handed it to me.  And I gratefully typed out.

_My I please take out the gag?_

“Yes Jim but we ain't done yet”, he said seriously.

I ripped off the straps and pulled the gag out.

“Hold up Kid,” Bones stopped me as I tried to speak.  He spent several minutes muttering as he rubbed my jaw and cheeks gently massaging and wiping the drool clean.  Finally his kissed me once and nodded his head for me to go on.

I sped off my words tripping over one another as I said, “Bones I was so bored and you were busy and so hot!  She thought so too.  I could tell.  I was just barely paying attention to what she was saying.  I wasn't thinking when she started asking questions.  It was nice to be able to just spill something out our crew really doesn't want to hear.  Just wanted to brag about the amazing man I love.  Then she suggested that I share if I thought you were so damn good.  Bones…Bones?”

His jaw had dropped. He looked a bit pale. He tried to sit up but I held on wrapping my arms around him. “What is it baby?” I asked totally confused.

He started to babble, “I knew, I know, I knew, but Jocelyn and me, and you can’t really but I want you to….”

“BONES!” I said raising my voice to cut through the babble.

He stared and looked down at me, “You love me?  Shit!  I love you too!  Say it again.”

I did I said it over and over.  He slid his hand down and grabbed both our cocks.  Both so slick from waiting so long and pulled, slowly.  He tightened his grip and pulled again still slow.  Once, twice, three more times.  And I came hard, erupted all over his hand and our cocks.  And with I love you in his ear Bones came two stokes after that.

He collapsed and rolled us to the side tucking me under his chin he rubbed my back and tried to catch up on the I love you’s.  I turned to him and said fiercely, “You know it is true and now that I know how you feel I will never hurt you like that again!”

“Ok Jimmy I believe you,” he replied. “But I ain't done with you yet I gotta make sure the lesson sticks.

“Ok I think I can handle it,” I said cockily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in day 28 for the last lesson from Bones.


	5. Getting caught having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I have typed directly onto the computer. Please let me know if you find grammar or punctuation or if something just reads funny!

Spock walk into the captain’s ready room to make his daily report. He had just arrived on the bridge during the shift change. As he put his code to enter the room he thought it was odd but not unusual. 

The captain was sitting behind his desk working on a stack of PADDs. He looked a little flushed as Spock leaned in to set his own on the stack.   
“Captain.”   
“If that will be all I have a lot of work to do”, the captain replied breathy and forced.   
“Captain you appear to be unwell. May I call an Ensign to escort you to sick bay?” was Spock’s response. 

“No NO! I am fine no need to call anyone else. I will talk to Bones later if I need to,” the captain’s voice kept getting choppier and higher pitched. 

“Captain I must insist your respiratory rate has increased by 8.25 percent since my arrival and you are now sweating in the most alarming manner.” 

“I am aware of my condition Spock and I cannot fix what is wrong until you leave the room.”

Spock’s eye brow rose into his hair line as he heard a second voice grumble from under the desk. “God damn green hobgoblin. I swear on my granny’s peach pie you have the worse timing!” 

“Dr. McCoy. I see well no, I do not understand and I believe I do not want to.” At that he turned and strode out of the room paused to put in a medical override code in the touch pad. As the door shut he heard the doctor. 

“Dammit Jim don’t know why I go along with any of your fool ideas!”

“Cause you love me Bone,” was the captain’s cheeky reply.

The corner of Spock’s mouth might have quirked upwards for a split second but no one can prove it.


	6. Day 16-Latex/Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time coming up with a pet name for Bones.

It was Jim’s idea. He even found one of those antique choppers for the long weekend. It is three days off of class for some old Earth holiday no one really celebrates anymore. Anyway Jim was standing next to the bike waiting on Bones. He had left the dorm before Jim saying something about picking up some last minute supplies. 

Which is why Jim’s jaw drops to the ground as Bones comes sauntering around the corner. His eyes were flicking from head to toe over and over his brain not engaging but his cock was coming to party uninvited. 

Bones was wearing some old jeans and a ‘Georgia peaches are the Sweetest’ t-shirt but it was what he was wearing over them that had fried poor Kirk’s brain.

The black leather jacket fit him tight across the shoulders and would show off his trim waist when zipped up. On his feet were calf high boots with metal on the toes. Really though it was what was in between that made Jim want to swoon (swoon? Been watching too many classic movies with Bones).

They are a master piece clinging to Bones thighs, encasing his calves, wrapped around his waist cinched tight. All the buckles and straps! Jim couldn't wait to fiddle with them they were just everywhere! These these chaps (chaps!) were well worn. The leather is dark, soft looking and fit his doctor like a second skin! And Bones (groan) Bones was wearing it that way too! Like he wore them every day.

The man just slides up to the bike grabbing his helmet when he stops to look at Jim. “Got something on my face kid?” Smirking he puts on the helmet then motions for Jim to do the same.

Jim snaps out of it shoves his on and climbs on the bike. “We are talking about this when we get to the hotel,” he says through the helmet comms starting the motor as he scoots forward. Bones mounts the bike and presses his body to Jim’s. 

The future captain will tell you he most definitely did no slip and cause the motor to rev at this point. No he did not! Shit this is gonna be a long ride he thinks to himself. Bones just chuckles, pats his leg and says, “Let’s go Darling.”

Jim is so very grateful for his late class and their late start. It means that they will only be on the road a couple of hours before they stop for the night. It is a good thing too because he barely notices the scenery or the road for that matter. All he can think is Bones leather leather Bones. Why does Bones have leathers?

By the time they pull in he is so very hard and has come up with so many scenarios trying to answer that WHY? that won’t leave his brain. It has been playing on a constant loop the whole ride.

Jim’s favorite idea involves a lot of skin, loud music, a stage and a pole. He shakes his head as he realizes Bones has already checked in and climbing back on the bike. He directs them to their private cabin further back on the property. 

Bones grabs the saddle bags (leather!) and heads towards the door. Jim rushes to follow him tripping over his feet in excitement. Bones pulls him in close steadying him and asks, “You excited about something Jimmy?”

“Bones”, Jim groans. “Can you hurry I want you to take me hard from behind! Now!”

“Ok but let’s get inside and get our clothes off first…” Jim shakes his head frantically. “No you don’t want to get inside?” Jim shakes his head again. “Use your words Jim.” Bones encourages with a little chuckle. 

“Iwantyoutotakeeverythingoffthenputthejacketandchapsbackon.” He said in a rush. Bones gets the door unlocked and pulls him inside. Shutting the door behind him he looks Jim in the eye. “Now tell me again but take it off of triple time would ya.”

Jim leans on the counter taking it all in again. “Will you take everything off except the jacket and the chaps and fuck me hard Babe?”

Bones looks a little startled then with a gleam in his eye stalks forward trapping Jim against the counter. He leans in close to nibbled on Kirk’s neck. “So you like little ole me in my worn in leathers huh?” Jim moans. His eyes glaze over then he snaps back into focus nodding enthusiastically.

“Ok then you grab the lube get yourself ready. I’ll just freshen up in the bathroom,” he says with a wink and strolls to the bathroom with one of the bags.

Jim dives on the other one enthusiastically throwing clothes everywhere until his hand lands on the bottle. He races to the bedroom with it tosses his clothes to the floor slicks up one hand and lays on the bed. He palms himself from ass crack to ball sack in one motion then settles himself on the bed up against the headboard. His hand circles his entrance until it relaxes. He has two fingers spreading himself wide when the door opens.

Fuck is that hot! thinks Jim when Bones walks in, shuts the door and leans back up against it. He loops his fingers in the belt of the chaps, tips his head back, and stares Jim down. Jim’s head swims. He swallows the drool that comes out of nowhere.

The doctor’s chest and stomach are highlighted by the black jacket as he unzips it slowly. His biceps and shoulders are flexed in their current position. Swoon. Swoon seriously Jim swoon runs through his head. 

Blinking hard Jim stares at Bones’ feet which are oddly erotic, bare with toes in the carpet standing out in contrast with the dark material directly above them. Following that material up was like looking at a second skin. It looks so soft the hand not buried in himself twitches wanting to feel. 

That thought flies right out when his gaze lands on Bones in all his glory. His cock standing proud in the bed of dark hair surrounded by even darker leather. Jim eyes flick up to Bones face he sees lust and a bit of amusement.

“You ready Jim?” he asks as he strides forward. Leaning over the bed he grabs Jim’s ankles and pulls him down the bed not waiting for an answer. He flips him over and pulls him up on his knees. 

Jim’s brain finally kick in, “YES! BONES! NOW!” And that is all the good doctor needed. He set the angle of Jim’s hips just so as he kneels behind him on the bed. He takes his time lining up making sure to press he leather clad legs into Jim’s naked ones. 

All lined up and ready to go he leans over Jim’s back. Pressing the leather, zipper, and bare chest into his skin he whispers. “You are gonna smell like leather and sex when I am done!”

Jim hand reaches down grips himself hard to keep from coming. “Fuck Bones!”

“Don’t you worry Darling, I intend to!”  
Sitting back he lines his cock up setting the tip gently at the lubed up entrance. He pushes in slowly just until the head pops through. Jim takes a deep breath and before he was done inhaling Bones slams in the rest of the way. Jim clutches the headboard and hangs on for the ride.

Bones pounds into him not waiting for Jim to settle in his pounding rhythm brings them both close fast. Then he leans down again, the change in angle making Jim moan, and whispers, “You like the leather Jimmy? You like how it feels pressed against your ass?” Moan or was it a groan from Jim.

“Next time Jim we will have to dress you up too! Find you a nice collar maybe one of those cock rings, in leather of course.” 

Jim shouts as he comes and he pushes his ass back into Bones thrusts. Then he collapses hard onto the bed he whimpers when the doctor lays fully on top of him for his last few thrusts.

Bones yells as he comes pumping Jim full. It is so warm Jim moans as he ruts on the sheets. Rolling off Bones swats his ass and says, “So you like my duds huh?”

Jim rolls over and just grins. Staring once again at the leather. He feels his cock twitch back to life when he sees their combined sweat in dark patches all over. Bones looks down scowling. “Damnit kid you are paying for the dry cleaning!” 

“It was totally worth it Bones. Totally worth it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your ideas about why Bones has leathers. Anyone else turned on by the thought of all that leather and bare feet? No? just me.....


	7. Day 17-Masturbation

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy was worn out. He had been on shift in medical for days now. He didn't want to see any cadets with their stupid injuries or excuses. No he really could have lived the rest of his life without knowing why you had that stuck up there!! 

He was tired, he was hungry and he stunk to high heavens! All he wanted was a shower and to sleep for two days. The poor doc made it back to his room and stripped before he remembered that the god damn shower in their dorm room was broken! He threw on a robe and trudged down to the lift to the second floor shared showers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

James Tiberius Kirk loved hand to hand combat! He was good at it yes but he loved helping out the smaller cadets, teaching them moves they could use on beings twice their size. And he was so proud of them when they got it right. 

Yup hand to hand combat always left him pleasantly sore, happy, and just a little frisky. He made his way across campus with his gym back and headed straight to the showers on the second floor of their door room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard was in the stall setting out his shampoo and razor when he heard the door open. Damn some fool cadet was going to intrude on his shower time he thought. The kid picked a stall a few doors down from Leonard's and didn't waste anytime turning on the shower. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk didn't waste any time. He went in the stall, turned on the water and started lathering up. His cock was very happy to join this party. Jim thought what the hell there was nobody around besides it was a great way to relax. 

He cupped his balls with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. He used just one finger at first imagining that it was a tongue. He groaned with that picture in his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard was about to turn the shower on when he heard the groan. The kid fall or something? Nope he thought wrong kinda groan. Great he just wanted some alone time and some kid couldn't wait to get back to his room to play spank the salami.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jim pictured his roommate on his knees licking his cock while rolling his balls around with one of the skilled hands. He fisted from tip to root imagining those lethal lips stretched wide to swallow him whole. His hand flew as the man in his head bobbed his head faster and faster. "Fuck! Bones!" escaped before he could stop himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Bones froze when he heard his nickname. No one called him Bones except one Jim Kirk. It could not be Jim wanking, in the shower to......him? His cock didn't agree that this was a crazy idea. His cock thought this was the best idea it had heard all term. He stood still barely daring to breathe while one hand slipped up to brush over his ready and willing body.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jim was going now he pumped his hips into his fist. "Yea Bones take my cock! You are so good! Look at you taking it!" He moved his hand back and slipped one finger into his soaped up entrance. That is all it took he was coming all over his hand. 

He grunted out "Yea Bones take it all down don’t spill a drop!" He let his hands drop and as he did so did the fantasy. Jim ducked under the shower got a good rinse and turned it off with a sigh. “Never in a million years Kirk,” he said wistfully. He grabbed his towel gave himself a quick swipe, wrapped around him and trudged up to his shared room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Bones had decided there was no harm in joining in the fun. His body was long overdue for some release. He was gettin closer and closer listening to his roommate give it to him good. He could almost picture it in mind. 

Jim with his head thrown back grabbing his hair with both hands. Not taking care but taking what he needed using just Bone’s mouth for his pleasure. Pounding into the back of his throat. He heard Jim come and the shower turn off. He stilled and tried to quiet his breathing.

He heard the wistfulness of Jim's voice and his heart stopped. Did Jim really feel that way about him? He wasn't just using him as wank fodder? He heard the door to the bathroom door slam shut and let out the breath he had been holding. 

Shit he thought. What now? Determined to figure this out he turned on the shower blasted the cold and scrubbed down in seconds. As he got dressed he tried to work out how he was going to talk to the beautiful damn fool of a roommate of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yea so that just happened. To find out what happens next check out http://archiveofourown.org/works/2005290   
> Also there is more of this Bones/Jim in day 22


	8. Day 18-Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not I repeat not a continuation of the previous chapter!

Jim needed a doctor. Good thing his roommate was one. Now he just had to broach the subject with the grumpy man. Jim blushed and his cock got hard thinking about what he was going to ask. 

He knew Bones he knew that he wouldn't judge him. He had found Bone stash of panties one day (the purple ones were his favorite) and the many conversations they’d had after that had proven to Jim that the doctor was very open, to all kinds of things.

Still it wasn't like he could just walk up to his roommate and be like Hey can you stick a couple of fingers up my ass so I can actually have an orgasm? Sure thanks ya ok…. Hell he would probably laugh me out of the room. 

Jim was standing in their shared room when he decided that maybe he should practice. “Hey Bones I thought maybe you could help me out?” Nah. “Oh Bones would like to put those legendary hands to use….on me?” Shit! “Doctor I have a serious medical concern and I am going to need your personal attention. Stat!” Fuck I am so screwed.  
He was so focused on what to say to Bones he didn't notice that Bones had entered the room. He jumped a mile when Bones growled out, “What the hell Jim? Serious medical concern why the hell didn't you come see me? I just left medical?”

He started to stalk Jim and Jim backed all the way up against the wall before he could sputter out, “Bones..Bones stop it is not what you think! It is not like that. Fuck! This is not how I wanted this to go.” He deflated against the wall. Bones took two steps back and looked him over. 

“Ok Jim. Breathe for me ok? Let’s sit on the couch and get this sorted out m’kay?” He turned and left the room giving Jim some time to collect himself. He was all settled on the couch when Jim sat down next to him. He had never seen Jim Kirk so nervous. 

Jim was sitting next to Bones but wouldn't look at him. He started a little when Bones grabbed his hand and said, “Not a mind reader kid.”

Jim cleared his throat, stared at the wall and said, “I want you to be my “doctor” Bones.” The doctor looked at him still confused then it clicked. His eyebrow went up. Jim blushed and tried to back track. “I wouldn’t ask if I really didn’t need it it has just been so long since I I don’t want this to be weird between us I just really don’t trust anyone else.” He let out in one breath. 

“Whoa whoa Jim hold up! So… do you want the whole exam or just finished off?” Jim looked at him in surprise. “You would do do thhhat for me? The whole exam?”

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy scowled and said, “Can’t have you going to some quack and getting a subpar exam! Of course Mr. Kirk I will take you on as a patient. Please go into the exam room disrobe and sit on the table with a sheet across your lap.” He pointed to their kitchen table. “I will be in shortly with the supplies after I scrub up.” 

Bones left the room and soon Jim could hear him rummaging around in the closet. Jim wasted no time he stood up and moved into the kitchen. His hands shook as he got undressed, grabbed a blanket from the couch, and hopped up on the table.

Bones came back a few minutes later with his medical bag and his hands red from the scrub in. “I hope you don’t mind but I prefer not to use gloves for this kind of exam.” Jim swallowed hard and shook his head.

“Ok then let’s get started” said Bones using his best doctor voice. Reaching up he palpated the lymph nodes in Jim’s neck. “How long have you been putting off your exam?” he asked while running his hands down Jim’s chest. 

“Umm awhile,” Jim replied. “Can you be more specific please?” Jim hung his head. He couldn’t meet the doctor’s eye. “It has been about 10 months.” The doctor tapped his knees to test his reflexes. 

“I can see why you are having difficulty. Have you tried manual stimulation?” McCoy gestured for Jim to lay on back. He began to check his stomach with a circle and tap.

“Yes, but with a whole lot of frustration and not a lot of results” said Jim with resignation. 

“Ok then let’s see what we can do for you today. Roll over on your stomach you can lay with your head down or stay on all fours.”

Jim followed the doctor’s instructions. He decided to lay his head on his arms for comfort. He heard the squirt of liquid and one hand touched his left thigh. “Ok this might be a little cold. I am going to start with one finger and we will go from there. Does that work for you Mr. Kirk?”

Jim nodded and then whispered, “Yes.”

Doctor McCoy slowly slid one lube covered finger into Jim’s rectum. He twisted slowly until it was inserted up to the third knuckle. Once the muscle relaxed around his finger he removed it and entered again. 

Jim started to tremble on the table and the doctor placed his free hand on his hip to steady him. “Ok Jim I am going to insert the second finger and begin to work on your treatment in earnest.” Jim let out a sigh of relief.

The doctor brought the first digit back added second and pushed back into the cavity. He gently searched for the center of the problem. Kirk jumped and whimpered. Found it! Prognosis confirmed slightly enlarged prostate was detected. 

The treatment called for gentle strokes of the enlarged gland increasing in speed until reduction of inflammation of the prostate is achieved by rapid reduction of fluid. The doctor wasted no time in application of the treatment prescribed. 

Keeping a firm grip on Kirk’s hip the doctor stroked the gland in earnest. He started slow and increased his pace in increments. As his patient began to moan and push back into his hand he smiled pleased with the progress of the cure. He stuck with the plan for several more minutes.

Kirk had sweat rolling down his back and was biting his lip to keep most of his whimpers in he tried not to embarrass himself. The doctor shook his head and thought that will not do at all the patient was hindering his results. He took his hand off his hip and reached around to manually stimulate Kirk’s genitals. 

He gripped him firmly and set a clinical pace while continuing to stimulate the gland from the inside. It took only a hand full of strokes before fluid began to eject itself from the patient’s body. Jim collapsed on the table with a loud groan his breath heaving as his body when limp. 

“Take your time cleaning up and getting dressed. If you need anything else please let one of the nurses know,” said the doctor as he wiped his hand on towel and turned to leave the room. He was nearly through the doorway when he turned back. “I would recommend setting up a regular appointment. Every two weeks should do the trick.”

Jim sat up feeling loose limbed and better than he had in months. He had the best roommate on the plant no the universe. He totally owed him a couple bottles of the good stuff he was always going on about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it over? "Hiding behind the couch" I cannot believe I just wrote that.


	9. Day 19-Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of day 15-getting caught having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a conclusion!

Captain James T. Kirk had been extremely busy lately. The last few missions took up so much of his time he almost wished one had ended a bit sour so he could spend some time recovering in sickbay. But no they had all gone super smooth even if they were extremely time consuming. 

He had not seen Bones alone in two weeks. Between all the meetings and away missions they always ended up on opposite schedules. Even now Kirk was supposed to be finishing up paperwork and then taking the con while Bones was just finishing his shift in medical. It sucked balls that he couldn't swing some down time with his husband after so long.

He sighed as he heard the door swish open. What now? he thought and looked up from the PADD he was nearly finished checking over. Jim blinked and shook his head. Nope not his imagination that really was his doctor just inside the door looking at him with the smirk of all smirks. 

“Whaat? Bones here to torment me? Gonna kiss me good night and leave?” Kirk whined. 

“Well if you are gonna be like that darling I will just take these lips somewhere they might be appreciated. Maybe Uhura will want to play tonsil hockey with me to pass the time,” Bones shot back.

“Nuh uh! Get over here can’t let you go get yourself killed trying to get with Spock’s woman,” Kirk replied sitting back and reaching out a hand.

Bones took it and leaned over to give his husband a rough kiss. Kirk moaned and grabbed the back of Bones neck pulling him in closer. They clashed a few seconds before settling down into a I really missed you and so did I kiss. 

Bone stepped back pushed back Jim’s chair a couple of feet and dropped to his knees. “I know you have to go to the bridge in a few minutes but I just couldn't wait any longer to taste you again honey!” He leaned forward inhaled deeply at the seam in uniform pants directly in front of him. The seam was being displaced with one of Jim’s parts that had really missed the doctor.

Wasting no time the doctor reached up to unfasten the pants. He pulled down some very non-standard issue underwear (fuchsia Jim really?) and pulled out the captains extremely ready cock. He licked once across the slit and then swallowed it down whole. He had reached the bottom and was working he way back up when the door to the ready room opened.

Shit shit shit! he thought as he scooted a little further under the desk. His ears where buzzing. He was flushed with embarrassment but dammit he really needed to get his husband off before he forgot what he sounded like when he came!

He heard the even tones of the ship’s first officer and kept working his way up and down Jim’s cock. They both deserved this; Spock for interrupting and Jim well I am sure he owes me for something! The sound of his captain stuttering was enough to break his concentration.

Enough of this he thought. “God damn green hobgoblin. I swear on my granny’s peach pie you have the worse timing!” he growled out from under the desk. 

“Dr. McCoy. I see well no, I do not understand and I believe I do not want to.” Bones listened closely and was rewarded with it opening and closing swish. He also heard the sound of an override code being entered. He smirked and silently thanked the goblin not that he would ever say it to his face. 

Turning back to his captain. He growled, “Dammit Jim don’t know why I go along with any of your fool ideas!”

“Cause you love me Bones,” was the captain’s cheeky reply. “Besides I believe this was one of your fool ideas!”

“Yeah yeah but only because you didn't do it first,” quipped the doctor right before he got back to enjoying making the captain breathless.

He worked his lips around him and moved all the way down and back up again. On every up stroke he curled his tongue around the ridge then worked his way back down until his nose was in the dirty blond hair at the base. Kirk’s moans were getting desperate and higher pitched. He began to beg.

“Bones, baby! It has been too long please don’t play around please can I please just come in your mouth?”

Bones popped off and looked up to those blue blue eyes and whispered, “Of course baby come right down my throat. I want it all. I want you always you!” Taking him down deep he sped up the pace while reaching under to gently tug at his lover’s sack.

At that Jim nearly shouted while jerking his hips up into that soft wet hot mouth. Seconds later he came with a “Bone Bones Bones. I love you so much baby!” Bones kept up his rhythm until Jim stopped pumping into him and then slid off gently. 

He kissed the inside of both of Jim’s thighs and his hips as he tucked his captain’s cock carefully away. “I love you too, Jim. Now I am going to go sleep for 12 hours and you are going to wake me up when you get off shift. Ya hear me?” 

Kirk grunted and nodded his head. Then he reached down to pull Bones up for deep kiss. “I do love you! You know and right now I just want to sleep in the same bed as you,” he said with longing. “Waited this long so I can wait a few more hours. Thank you for coming by to check on me….for my health.” He stood the doctor up, turned him around, smacked him on the ass and pushed him towards the door.

“Infant,” the doctor said fondly as opened the door. He walked swiftly to the lift making sure not to look the first officer in the eye as he went passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah this felt rushed please please send me notes if you have any ideas to help it.


	10. Day 20-Out of Character Clothing

It was a routine away mission. Beam down make nice with the locals have dinner move along. The away party was comprised of the Captain, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura and a two members of security. 

They all met in Transporter Room Three. A cheerful Scotty all greeted them enthusiastically babbling on about upgrades to the transported pad. The doctor paled and took a step back from the pad. The Captain patted him on the back and steered him up the steps. 

Everyone one in place the Captain said, “Energize Scotty!”

They materialized on the planet seconds later. Each member of the team looked around finding the landing zone exactly as described in the mission brief. The quiet was disturbed by a strangled groan from the doctor. 

Turning toward the doctor the away team all let their own sounds of surprise. Everyone looked around quickly no one seemed to be injured or disfigured. It was just yup everyone was wearing a different uniform. More specifically it looked like everyone had switched with someone else in the away team.

Uhura was wearing one of the security officers red. So was Kirk. The two security officers were wearing medical blue and command gold. But it was the good doctor that was garnering the most attention. In fact Kirk’s eyes had not left the doctor since he turned around.

Leonard McCoy’s body was being shown off stunningly the skirt of Uhura’s uniform barely covering his ass. Kirk’s eyes trailed up and down his body taking in the tight stretch across his chest, the bulging of his biceps in the short sleeves, and best of all the front of the dress leaving nothing to imagination.

Looks like my CMO decided to go commando today was the only thing running through the Captain’s brain. The brain that was rapidly losing blood to other parts. Meanwhile the doctor was trying to keep the dress down by pulling on the hem in the front and back. It was a cute little dance.

The captain snorted and McCoy looked up with a glare. He glare turned quickly into a smirk. “What? What is it?” the captain spat out. McCoy looked pointedly at his uniform. Kirk looked down. “Shit! Shit! What the actually fuck is this?” he shouted. 

He had just noticed that he was wearing red. “What the hell is going on? Scotty oooh Scotty is going to pay for this!” He grabbed his CMO and touched his coms. “Scotty two to beam up.”

“It will be a minute ur two Captain. I hafta recalibrate the system.” 

“What’s the matter Jim? You know there is nothing behind that old tale about red shirts. Dontcha honey?” the doctor teases quietly. Jim is distracted again by how form fitting the dress is on his Bones. Bones just looks at him with a grin. He whispers in his best southern belle to his captain, “Oh I am so glad I have a big strong security officer to take care of little ole me down on this scary new planet!”

“Scotty!” the captain growls out sounding desperate now, “Beam us directly to our quarters. Now!”  
The last think the away team heard was their CMO chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snort!


	11. Day 21-Sensation Play

My lungs were screaming in my chest. The blindfold was blocking out all light forcing me to focus all the other sensations of my body. 

Bones had laid me on the bed softly kissed my eyes then placed the eye mask over them. He positioned my arms slightly away from my body and spread my legs just enough to place one knee between them. After he settled me in he leaned over and whispered, “Ready for this? What is your word?”

Already spacing out I nodded. “Jimmy I need to hear the words,” he gently urged. Focus Jim I told myself. “Bunny hop.” Bones sighs and moved away. He leaves me on the bed alone. I can hear him moving around the room, opening drawers and banging around. 

He is back in less than a minute but I sigh a breath of relief when I feel the bed move with his weight. The sound of skin rubbing together proceeds the feel of two warm slick hands grabbing my foot. My leg jerks a little in response wasn’t quite ready for that! 

Cupping my foot gently with one hand the other slides up the arch with moderate pressure. He slips his fingers between my toes and smooths a hand over the top of my foot. Then he moves slowly up my calf with both hands. Keeping the pressure light he strokes continue to my thigh. There is a brief pause and when his hands come back to my body they are slick once again.

He spends extra time on the inside of my thigh spreading the oil until every inch is covered. When his hands leave me again my body tries to follow. He shushes me and the whole process starts on the other foot. 

By the time his fingers trail over my hips my body has relaxed so deeply I feel melded with the bed. He skips over my groin a hand on each side sliding over my hips up my ribs then skipping to my shoulders. The strokes from should to fingertip just reinforce the total relaxation. 

When both arms are nice and smooth my sweet doctor moves to my chest again pausing to re-slick his hands. The circles around my chest around my nipples my breath hitches and relaxes. Every time he comes close to touching one of the pebbling tips he moves away. Down my abs he works his magic hands in long stokes stopping just above my erection. 

No matter how far it was stretching twitching for his touch he cruelly left it alone. Then he was off the bed and I was alone. I felt air movement by my ear and heard him whisper, “Now just relax babe I will be back when the time is right. Don’t move a muscle until you have my permission.”

I heard his steps retreating. He was out of the bedroom. I was alone, my body humming from all the delicate treatment. My mind was a white fog. I am not sure how long I lay there just feeling the thrumming of my body.

Bones came back into the room moving softly. I could almost feel his eyes on me. “Oh Jimmy I am so proud of you. So good, you are right where I left you.” My heart rate sped up at the praise. “Now you are in for a treat. Keep still darling.”

My skin flinches hot drips slide from sternum to belly button and back up again. I hold back a whimper. 

We have been talking about this type of play for some time and Bones is now torturing me with melted wax. I can’t even see the patterns it is making on my skin but the unexpected warmth and not being able to see where it goes next makes my cock jump and throb. 

My breathing speeds even more in anticipation I know it is coming now but not where the next splash of heat will land. “You should see how this against your skin,” Bones stated sounding winded. 

There was a long pause. I started to wonder if he was done with that one strip of wax down my chest. Was he leaving? Was that it? Was I going to lay here with that one strip the rest of the night wondering where my doctor had gone too? 

The next burst of warmth hit right above the knee and was dragged all the way to my hip. It lingered there creating a puddle in the crease just a couple of drops dipping between my legs splashing my sack. 

The moan I let loose is long and loud. My head is thrashing.

“Shush Shush baby I got you. Damn you look good stripes of color on that pale skin of yours! Can’t wait to peel it all back off again.”

“Bonses….Sir! Please!” at this point I am not sure what I am asking for. The heat circles one then both of my pecs the hot wax coming so close to my nipples I arch into it trying know that it will be amazing. Oh god it is! It hits my left nipple cascading down the stiff little mountain it is creating. 

“Shit!” Bones exclaims. I heard a soft thud and a rustle of clothes. Bones grunts. Then I head the slide of skin on skin. It takes seconds and he is crying out and a different kind of warmth hits my chest and neck. Bones is crying out as he collapses across my hips.

I jerk up trying to get friction. He leans away just enough to get a grip on my cock. It takes three strokes and my own warmth is added to the mess. I feel Bones shift and his lips are tender against mine. 

“Would you like to see?” he asks against my lips. “In a minute. Noodle limp..,” I think I manage to mumble out. I can feel his grin against my mouth.


	12. Day 22-Public/Semi-public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the same Jim/Bones from day 17! If you want to know what happened between then and now check out this short here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2005290

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun to see these boys back again! Don't miss the short about them getting together here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2005290

It had only been a couple weeks since the shower incident and the resulting discussion/shift in their relationship. The shift was smooth like really the only piece missing in their connection was acknowledging it.

Of course they were taking advantage of the newness of their sexual relationship. They didn’t call it the honeymoon phase for nothin’. In their dorm room they had made use of both beds, the shower, the kitchen counter, the dining room table, the couch, the floor after they fell off the couch and in one memorable moment up against the door after they had just stumbled in frantic with need.

Up until now they had been able to keep it to their private space but it had been a long day. McCoy was just off a double shift in medical and Kirk was returning from an all-day training exercise that started at 5am. Normally they would have showered, screwed and slept except it was Gaila’s birthday. Since both boys want to keep their male parts intact they didn’t even think about skipping out. 

They rush through hellos and showers. Then back out the door they went 15 minutes after greeting each other with a quick kiss. Rushing together they were only a few minutes late to Flannigan’s arriving just behind a crowd that contained Uhura and Spock. They enter holding hands whispering together about their days.

The bar was crowed the bass thumping. They knew just about everyone there and were soon separated in the crowd. Each start drinking and laughing with respective crowds catching the others eye across the room occasionally. 

Pretty soon the doctor had had enough and he escaped to the bathroom for some quiet and a piss. He was standing at the urinal thinking about getting out of here getting back to their room so they could have a go and a good night’s sleep when two arms reach him around tightly squeezing his waist.

“Better watch out darlin’ I have a boyfriend and he is might jealous and big. I mean muscles upon muscles.”

“Oh really? I better make this quick then,” Jim replies dragging Bones into the empty stall. “Bones I missed you,” whines the fair haired cadet. “Missed you too honey but what are we doing in a bathroom stall?’

Instead of answering Jim grabs Bones hand to presses it to his full erection. “Oh you need a little help with that honey?” the doctor asks dropping to his knees. Kirks eyebrows shoot up his forehead. He did not expect it to be that easy.

Bones reaches up unfastens the pants in front of him looks up into Jim’s eyes and says, “Missed you too!” He reaches up and caresses the hot ridge through black boxer briefs. “Come on Bones don’t tease,” Kirk groans out. So the doctor reaches into the briefs pulling the hot cock out and down.

Looking up again into those blue eyes he suckles on the tip then runs his tongue around the entire ridge. He nibbles his way slowly up the shaft treating it like his favorite treat. Come to think of it it was his latest favorite thing to eat. He works his way back to the tip then takes the whole length into his mouth.   
Bones loves to take it down so deep he could nuzzle his nose right into those curls at the base. He loves to get that scent that essence of Jim breathe it in deep keep it there with him. Jim tugs on his hair bringing him back to where they were, in a public bathroom stall. 

Bones did not want to get caught so he starts to bob his head up and down swirling his tongue every other stroke. “Yes baby you are so good,” Jim announces. Bones just glared up at him. Damn kid is gonna let everyone hear. 

“It’s ok baby no one knows we are in here,” Kirk replies reading his mind. “Now touch yourself for me baby.” Bones reaches down to get a grip on himself surprised to find a handful right away. He had had no time to zip up earlier. He strokes gently from tip to base groaning around his mouthful. Jim moans in response. He is starting to thrust his hips into the doctor’s mouth.

Bones knows this is the sign he is nearing the end so he speeds up. His hand flies over his own flesh while he sucks the cock in his mouth deeper and swallows. He bobs again and swallows on each down stroke. 

“Bones! Boooones!” Kirk shouts as he comes down his boyfriend’s throat. To his credit Bones swallows every last bit while coming hard over his hand and onto the floor. Bones slides off to berate his man, “Damnit Jim what the hell next time bite down on something so the whole damn bar doesn’t hear what we are doing!”

Jim looks too content to care. He is boneless against the stall wall. “Oh Bonesy don’t worry no one heard a thing.” Bones stands up and opens the stall door. There are three cadets at the urinals and two more waiting for the stall. The doctor turns around lifting one eyebrow to his hairline. 

“I love you Bones!” Kirk sheepishly shrugs and grabs the doctor’s hand pulling him out the door. “Come on baby let’s say happy birthday to Gaila and go home.”

“Now you want to go home,” the doctor grumbles but the effect is lost with the grin spreading across his face.


	13. Day 23-Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaps are back!

Black chaps on pale skin. That ass framed in supple leather presented for me. It was the only bit of skin exposed as he was folded over the arm of the couch. I kneeled and my view was that glorious rear end. Bones squirming shifting against the couch. Impatient and embarrassed. 

I didn’t let him wait long just reached forward and spread his muscled cheeks. My breath hitched. It was a beautiful sight. He was mine, this was mine, this was something he had not shared with anyone else and that made me want to treasure it worship it. And so I did.

I leaned forward and let my hot breath run over the exposed hole up and down the crack. I grinned as his whole body twitched. I started by kissing the dip above each round cheek. Licking came next right where leg met gluteus then up the curve nipping at the base of the spine. 

Using just the tip of my tongue I worked my way back down the middle. With a flick there and there I worked my way to the center of my focus for the evening. With light brushes I circled the entrance then flattened my tongue against the hole. For moment I just held it there waiting then hummed when Bones started to move his hips. 

He was trying to wiggle back into me but I was having none of it--clamping down into his flesh with my hands I grounded him further into the couch. I lapped at his hole with my tongue flat waiting for it to soften and relax. 

After quick nip to his cheek I brought my tongue to a point and pushed just the tip into the muscle. I prodded at the tight ring, teasing in and back out just a fraction of an inch. I was enjoying the feel of the ring loosening around me and the sounds Bones was making went straight to my cock. 

I started breathing hard. My goal was to have him come with just my tongue on/in his ass from the sounds he was making I was well on my way to reaching that goal. 

All resistance was gone his hole was completely relax so I started to fuck it in earnest. I pushed as much of my tongue that would fit in and retreated. I repeated this until my neck was aching and Bones was sounding desperate. 

I started to hum again. Took a quick break to moan, “Come on Bones baby come for me! You like my tongue in you god you are so loose!”

Bones groaned and got up on his hands and shoved back into me. I resumed my thrusting grabbing his hips to bring him back on my face harder. Fuck it I thought and reached one hand around to grab his cock. Shit it was so hard and leaking. I nearly lost it. 

I moaned into him as he erupted over my hands he spasmed violently knocking me back. I leaned forward and bit him hard on the fleshy part of his ass as he cried out, “Jim!” 

I jumped up leaned him back over the couch. Dropping my shorts I rutted between those cheeks until I came just a few seconds later with my own groan of “Bones” I watched as my semen dripped down his crack and puddled in his hole.

“I love you” I whispered into his back.

“I love you too, Jim,” came his muffled reply.

I ruffled his hair as I sat up. “I was talking to the chaps Bones,” I said with a laugh. He just shook his head in the couch.


	14. Day 24-Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is role playing both characters are consenting adults!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of choose your own adventure! Choose your own player!

The crisp white stockings came just above his knee while the pleated skirt fell mid-thigh. The white button down shirt was taught across the shoulders and the tie was done up neat. He did not have to fake a blush when he knelt in front of the head master.

“Please sir don’t call my parents. They will take away my keys,” he said his eyes round and imploring. “Well young man, Sister Teresa caught you smoking in the girl’s lavatory on the 3rd floor. This is a serious infraction,” the head master said grimly. 

“Please give me a bunch of detentions. Or make me clean all the lavatories. Or...,” he looked down at the floor, “you could punish me yourself, sir.”

“Hmmm. Alright just this once you will receive punishment directly from me. I believe the paddle will do nicely. Go retrieve it from the wall and then come lay across my lap.”

He rose a bit clumsy, grabbed the paddle and returned to stand in front of the imposing yet handsome man. He blushed again as he handed over the paddle and leaned over to lay across the man’s legs. 

“I will administer fifteen strikes does that seem fair?” The young man nodded his head. “I am going to lift your skirt for maximum effect. You will hold still or I will start the count back at one!” He reached down and flipped the plaid skirt up exposing a very bare backside.

“Oh you are a naughty one aren’t you? I will begin now,” he said a bit out of breath. The headmaster placed one hand on the back of the rebellious student’s neck and lifted the paddle. “You will count out loud.”

Smack! Grunt. “One!” The headmaster lifted his arm again while other parts of his anatomy were rising to the occasion.  
“Two. Three. Four!” He continued to paddle at a steady pace becoming harder with each stroke. At eight he felt the student squirm just a smidge. And grinned when he understood why, the young man’s own erection, pressed against his legs, was impressive. 

Maybe his day had just got a little more interesting. “You are not enjoying this are you?” he demanded of the prostrate youth. The youth shook his head but moaned out, “Ten!”

“When you reach fifteen I want to stand facing my desk place your hands on the top for balance. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir! Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen,” groaned out the teen as he slid off the lap of the extremely aroused head master. His legs wobbled as he stood and moved to the desk. He leaned over with his arms out straight and stuck that rounded bum out cheekily. 

The headmaster adjusted his erection as he stood and moved behind the boy. He once again lifted the skirt. With gentle hands he stroked the reddened flesh, following the outline the paddle had left behind. Kneeling he used both hands and his lips to caress the abuse skin.

The boy shuttered and sighed at the soft ministrations of the elder man. “Do you think you have learned your lesson?” he whispered in the boy’s spine.

“Yes sir! I will never smoke in the girl’s lav again!” his voice started strong and tapered off. “But sir, I don’t think my punishment is over you still have a bit of wood left in your paddle,” the boy says looking back over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Oh young man that is not a punishment that you will take on as extra credit!”


	15. Day 25-Sensory Deprivation

Jim needed to relax and Bones knew just how to take care of him. He laid him on the bed brushing his hands down his arms and legs. Next he kissed his eyes and slipped the satin eye mask over his head. He then slipped lined cuffs on his wrist and ankles. 

"Ok Jimmy?"

"Mmmmm," came the contented reply.

"Alright darlin I am going to leave you for about twenty minutes. You use your safeword if you need any help."

"Yes Bones. Thank you so much!"

Bones walked to the door taking one last look at his trussed up boyfriend. The picture Jim made laid out on the bed made his breath catch. The black restraints and mask popped against his pale skin. He paused at the door. "Computer lower gravity to preset level, Kirk001."

He stepped through the door making his way to their shared office. Bones sat at his desk and began to review the immunization schedule for the next two months on his PADD. He set the timer in the corner for twenty minutes. 

\------------------------

Kirk heard the command and the door swish shut. Moments later his body began to rise off the mattress, stopping just after his body cleared the surface, hovering . Blinded and weightless his body began to relax. Literally the weight lifted off his shoulders. He knew Bones had rerouted all communications to the office and was waiting just outside the room if he needed him. With this knowledge he was able to completely let go for a little while; let go of orders from starfleet, let go of failed missions, let go of the constant worry for his crew. 

He was able to let his brain go blank, white filled the space and he was able to completely zone out. As his brain and body relaxed in full he was able to hear and feel his blood pump through his veins. Some time passed and his heart rate started to increase.

The blood started to flow downward. Arousal began to throb through his entire body. He knew Bones was standing guard for him giving him just what he needed, leaving him to himself when and coming back when the time was right. And that thought kick his heart rate up a notch.

\-------------------------

The timer was about to go off as Bones turned it off and stood. He walked to the door and slipped into his anti-grav boots. Entering his personal code the door swooshed open and he took a moment to take in the beautiful form of the captain. 

He strode across the room with a slight clunk in each step, knowing that Jim would hear every step. 

\------------------

A different kind of tension began to fill Jim's body as he heard Bones enter the room. He did not know where his lover would start, what he would treat him to after his absence. 

\------------------

He stood over his lover running his eyes over the body noticing that his stiff shoulders and pinch face were now completely relaxed. This could not be said for other parts of Jim's body. His breath was caught in anticipation and his stomach was flexed. The most beautiful sight of all was his proud cock; leaking and pointing to those tight abs. 

He decided that tonight he would attend to JIm's needs swiftly. Making no sound he leaned closer but did not touch the glorious floating body. Reaching out with one hand he grabbed the floating cock by the base. Quickly he stroked to the top and back down again.

\-----------------

Jim let out a startled gasp and then a moan. The first touch after being suspended was alway intense but to go straight for the kill man that was brutal. 

\------------------

Bones set up a relentless pace, not wanting Jim to come back to reality just yet, pumping up and down with just the right twist at the top. He continued until Jim was panting and trying to thrust his hips into his hand.

Jim came with "Bones" on his lips and once again went limp. "Computer reset gravity to normal levels," commanded the doctor.

As the gravity rose Jim was settled back on the bed with a slight thump! Bones slipped off his boots as he climbed on the bed to removed the straps and mask. As the mask came off he peered into Jim's eyes and smiled deeply at the peace he saw there.

He leaned over and kissed him with all the tenderness and love he could pour into it. Jim kissed him back with the same sweetness.

The captain pulled away just enough to say, "You always take such good care of me Bones. Thank you!"

"I will always take care of you darlin even if when you don't want me to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah I really wanted to play around more with gravity and bodily fluids but it didn't fit with the serious turn this chapter took.


	16. Day 26-Sex in a wildy inappropriate location

Their mission brought them close to home for the first time in over a year. The visit coincided with the passing of one of the most well known admirals.

So of course they were required take a day of their leave to attend the memorial and funeral for this man. The memorial started early in the morning and was open to the public. It lasted well into the afternoon. 

The young crew of the Enterprise made their captain proud. There was very little fidgeting and they all looked spectacular in their dress uniforms.

The captain himself was having a hard time. He was use to being constantly active. If he wasn't on an away mission he was studying mission briefs. If they were between missions he was working on paperwork, keeping fit in the gym, and taking his time to get to know each member of the crew.

Sitting for hours listening to people he didn't know go on and on about a man he had only read about was near torture. When he started to twitch he was glad that his CMO was right next to him. As his body begins to ache, to get moving get out of there, Bones leans just into his space. Jim leans back and feels his body relax. 

\--------------

Jim was practically prancing when they reached the church for the more exclusive funeral portion of the day. He wasn't going to make it through the funeral without some intervention. Sensing the anxiety in his captain Bones grabs Jim's hand and tugs him down the hall away from the crowd pouring into the chapel.

 

He pulls him into the first door they come to and pushes him up against the wall just under an elaborate stain glass portraying the crucifixion. "Bones what are you doing?"

Bones drops to his knees and smirks back up at him. "Gonna help you get through the rest of the day darlin. Just keep quiet," he murmurs as he rips down Jim's pants and boxer briefs. 

He takes Jim's rapidly hardening cock in his mouth as the welcoming music swells. It seems to be a bit louder than it should be but he ignores that as swirls his tongue around the soft tip. He sets a brisk pace as he reaches up to roll the sensitive sack in his hand.

One of Jim's hands goes to the back of the doctor's head just to keep balance while the other goes to cover his mouth. Small sounds are still escaping so he bites down hard on his hand right on the meat between his thumb and forefinger. As the pace increase his hips begin to thrust minutely forward.

Bones can tell he is getting close so he slides his hand back to press on the skin right behind Jim's sack. He rubs small circles while continuing to bob up and down then presses up hard.

Jim grips his hair tight then comes down his throat in short bursts. The doctor swallows it all then licks the softening cock clean. He pulls up Jim's pants and underwear and kisses him sweetly on the zipper. 

He stands up brushes off his pants and leads him back out to follow the stragglers into the service. They sit in the back pew and look around for familiar faces. Looking toward the front of the vestibule they notice with horror the stained glass window from the room they were just using. 

Bones buries his head into Jim's shoulder as a door slides open under the glass and the priest walks out.


	17. Day 27-Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex shop time!  
> \--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm guys I really don't know what happened. It was suppose to be all fun and games and really silly. Not really sure where the insecurities came from!  
> *****************

They were on Risa for a three day shore leave. Bones just wanted to find a place away from the crowds, a little bungalow on a private beach. He didn’t want to see anyone but Jim for those three days. Jim had agreed but said he need to stop for essentials before they secluded themselves.

Which is how Leonard H. McCoy ended up in the biggest damn sex shop he had ever seen. There were torture devices sex toys from over 100 worlds crowding the shelves, in bins and even hanging from the ceiling!

Jim started grabbing things and shoving them in his face. “What do you think about this? How about this?” The first one was purple and had feathers attached to both ends the second had about 50 arms? coming off it shooting in every direction. 

His lover carried on not noticing as Bones got paler and quieter. The doctor tried to control his breathing but was having difficulty. When Jim turned to grab the next item he bolted out the door. 

He made it to a bench right outside and pressed his head between his knees. He jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his back. Jim was rubbing circles on his back murmuring platitudes. 

It was all a muffled to Bones ears until he hear, “Sorry Bones please don’t hate me baby. I am so sorry. I didn’t I don’t know I please look at me are you ok?”

Bones sat up and wrapped his arms around his Jim. Holding on tight he kissed his boyfriends neck. Jim inhaled sharply and tried to pull away. Bones just hung on tighter. 

“Bones?” Jim started unsure, “I thought are we? You are kissing me in public?”

“Sorry Jim I know I said I wanted to be private and hide away. I am sorry if that hurt you. And I love you I do! But you are my first male lover and I want to get it right, keep you happy and be good for you I really want to try but I don’t think I am ready for any of those things you were showing me inside!”

Jim pulled him in tighter and kissed him on the ear whispering, “Oh baby. Honey listen. I was just going to get us some lube for our three day sex fest.” He leaned back and waggled his eye brows.

Bones gave a small smile. “Yea? You don’t want to use that octopus fangled dohicky on me?”

Jim laughed low and looked Bones in the eye. “Bones all those I was showing you were for the females of their species! I thought you might be interested in learning some xenobiology the fun way!”

He snuggled his doctor back in tight and said seriously, “Hon you make me so happy and when and if we want to talk about toys we will do it before I drag you into the biggest sex shop this side of Quadrant Four!”

“I love you”

“I love you too. Now let’s go so we can start that sex fest darlin!”

“Yes!” Jim yells pumping his arm. “Let me go back in for some bloodwine flavored lube ack!”

Bones grabbed his shirt before he could take two steps. “Over my dead body infant! I will replicate some medical grade lube when we get to our bungalow and that is final!”

Jim hid his triumphant look and whined, “If you say so.” He grabs Bones hand and heads straight to the nearest transport station.


	18. Day 28-Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of Days 13 &14!

Here I was a jealous mess. And the damn infant had to throw out the L-word! Not that I had any doubts (cough, nope not a one, cough) but it was sure dang nice to hear it out loud. 

Now I had to finish off this whole mess with a punishment. Had to teach the kid not to offer to share me and to quit telling people intimate details of our sex life. No that woman did not need to know who bottomed last time thank you very much!

“Ok. Jim you caught your breath, honey?”

“Ya baby I am ready for whatever you dish out,” he said cheekily.

“Alrighty, at the desk or over my lap?” 

“Really Bones a spankin’? Don’t you think I am a little old for that?”

“You agreed that you needed something to remind you and if I do this properly every time you sit down the next couple of days you will remember,” I respond seriously.

Jim perks up at that thought. “I will be wincing and won’t be able to tell anyone why… Yup that should do the trick huh? I really am sorry Bones,” he says contritely.

“I know, now are you picking or am I?”

“At the desk. If I am on your lap I might just enjoy this more than I should,” he says with a wink as he saunters over to the desk. He lays his chest down on the surface his arms stretch out across the width hands gripping the edges. 

This presents his ass spectacularly to me and a damn fine ass it is! I run my hand down from neck to back dimples three times lean over and whisper, “Ready darlin’?”

He shivers in response and I take it as a yes. The first strike lands hard spread over both cheeks. “That is for telling that woman how often we have sex.”

Then next two land on each side one rapidly following the other. “That is for telling her we plan to experiment with toys and bondage!”

Two more follow swiftly directly on top of the red handprints from the previous strikes. “That is to remind you that no one else needs to know anything about our sex life!”

The last spanking lands below the others right where leg meets ass. Jim jerks hard in surprise. “That is for suggesting, even if you were just joking, that we might need anyone else in bed with us!”

At that I pull him back, turn him around and wrap him in my arms. I rub my hands up and down his back making sure to be extra gentle as I reach the cheeks that were flaming from my punishment. 

Soon Jim was laying soft kisses along my neck. He was whispering, “I understand baby. I will never do it again. I know better now. We are real. A real couple. No fuckin’ around. I love you so much.”

I drag him back to bed and cocoon us into the blankets. “I love you too,” I say as I tuck him under my chin. It had been a long day soon we drifted off snuggled (no I do not snuggle!) closely together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it go back to day 13 and 14 to read more about what is going on with these two!


	19. Day 29-Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure I was going to get this up! Please let me know if there are any glaring errors!

Bones was working on reports. He had taken his leave of sickbay and was working in the comfort of their shared quarters. Jim had gone to bed a few hours earlier after working through a second shift on the bridge. 

He was rubbing his eyes thinking about getting a cup of coffee or maybe he should just call it quits for the night when the bedroom door swooshed open. There in the door was a tousle haired boy dragging a blanket behind him.

“Daddy? Daddy I had a nightmare. Can I come sit on your lap?” the little one asked hesitantly.

“Of course baby! Come on over here,” the doctor said patting his leg. “Climb on up and tell me about your dream. Let Daddy make it all better.”

Jimmy climbs up on his daddy’s lap and snuggles into his neck breathing out a big sigh. He gathers his blanket close and takes a deep breath.

“It’s the same one as always Daddy,” he starts he bottom lip quivering. “I am a super hero and I save the day but then I have to die so everyone else won’t and you aren’t there Daddy and I am so scared!” 

Tears fill the little ones eyes and Bones leans over to kiss them away. He starts rubbing his strong hands up and down his little one’s back. “Shush now Jimmy. I love you baby. Daddy will keep you safe!”

Jimmy looks up shyly through his wet spiky lashes. “Will you come lay with me Daddy? Chase all the bad feelings away, please!”

“OH my boy so sweet, so polite of course I will lay with you. Do you need anything else baby? Some warm milk?” Jimmy shakes his head. “Just you daddy. Thank you.”

“You are doing such a good job remembering your manners. Daddy is so proud. Just let me shut off my PADD and then we will go get comfy on the bed. Ok, Jimmy?”

“Ok daddy!” Jimmy exclaims as he wraps his arms around to give his daddy a big squeeze.

The doctor shuts down the PADD and gently slides his boy off his lap. He grabs his hand and leads him back to the bedroom. Then walks over the dresser looks at Jimmy then sets him in the big cozy chair next to him.

“Just sit here Jimmy while I change into my PJs,” he says with a little grin. “Should I pick out some matching ones or just where my shorts to bed?

His little boy blushes a little. “Just the shorts Daddy, please. I like them!”

“Oh you do huh?” he says tapping a finger on his nose. Jimmy giggles. “Why do you like them?”

“I like them cause when we snuggle I can feel how warm you are and your skin is so nice all next to mine!” the little boy’s answer rushed right out.

Bones chuckled. “Baby I like that too! We can do that anytime you want as long as you mind your manners.”

“Of course Daddy! Please and thank you! Let’s go to bed now, please.”

“Jimmy slow down now I am just about ready,” said the doc as his slides the clean shorts up over his backside. He turns and pulls his baby out of the chair with two hands, pulling him into a big bear hug. 

Leaning back he ruffles his hair and kisses him on the forehead. He walks them both over to the bed which is a mess; blankets kicked down to the end and pillows every which way. He straightens the pillows and then lays Jimmy down.

Sliding in next to him he pulls the blankets up from the bottom of the bed to over their heads. Jimmy giggles in their makeshift tent. “Daddy you are silly!” “Yup but you are sillier!” “Nope you are the silliest!”

Jimmy leans over and lays a sloppy kiss on the side of his mouth. His eyes get big as he asks, “Was that ok?”

“Of course baby is that what you feel like doing?” Daddy asks concerned. 

His baby boy nods emphatically. “Please please oh please it will make all the bad feelings go away!”

Bones leans over to kiss his boy to stop the stem of words, as soon as he stops talking he licks at the bottom lip of his sweet one. “Oh Daddy I really like it when you kiss me like a big boy!” Jimmy exclaims.

“And I like kissing you like a big boy you are so good for Daddy. Now come closer so Daddy can kiss you some more!”

The sweet boy climbs right onto his chest so he wraps his arms around him to keep him from sliding off. He starts with sweet tender kisses then pushes his tongue slowly inside that soft little mouth. 

Jimmy starts to squirm as he deepens the kiss circling his tongue around the shy one he finds inside. “Daddy,” Jimmy huffs a little breathlessly, “you are poking me.” His eyes are gleaming with mischief. 

“Can I?....can I touch you there like a big boy? I want to feel how it is hard and soft. Please can I make you… I want to make you feel good too!”

The doctor groans as he thrust up into that sweet body. “Yea baby of course you can. Do you want to learn something new tonight? Daddy will have to help a little will that be ok?”

“Is it a big boy thing? I want to do it!” his boy all but shouts.

“Ok darlin first you gotta pull your penius out then you can pull out mine next.” He baby was trembling with excitement and was a bit clumsy as he pulled out his sweet cock. It was hard and red and ready to play.

Jimmy reached for his shorts and started to tug. He let out a little whine when they didn’t come down right away. “Hold on sweetie just let me….,” he said as he lifted his hips off the bed. He boy crowed with pride as he wrestled the shorts down his legs.

“Now come back up here and lay on your side nice and close,” he said as he followed his own directions. He gasped as he feels his cock slide against his baby’s. 

“Now baby I think your hands are big enough but don’t get frustrated if we have to try something different,” Daddy says and this produced a pout from the boy. “Come on now you want to make Daddy feel good don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes!”

“Alright then take your hand and wrap it around both our cocks. Think you can do that?”

Jimmy looks down with concentration nodding his head. He tries to wrap his hand around but has a little trouble lining them up. “You are doing great baby just give it another try,” encourages Daddy.

********

He reaches out with his other hand to steady the throbbing cocks as he finally gets his hand around both of them. Daddy gives a gasp of pleasure and it feels so good.

“Now start stroking slowly up and down. Oh! That is good that feels so good baby! You are doing such a good job!” 

Encouraged by the praise he starts to pull faster and it feels so good. Daddy is so happy and his making such grown up sounds. He is doing that for Daddy and he loves it. Oh oh.

“Daddy it is gonna happen soon! Is that ok?”

“Yes baby come on come on Daddy! You are making Daddy feel so good you deserve it!”

He blushes at the praise and comes his whole body jerking and it feel so good. “Oh OH OH!”

His daddy starts to jerk his hips so he keeps moving his hand even though it is all sticky. Then daddy is coming too! He loves watching as it pumps out of him.

He looks back up as Daddy starts to brush his hair back with his fingers. He is whispering and it makes him smile.

“Good boy oh my good boy. How are you feeling?”

“Better Daddy,” I say around a yawn. 

“You ready to sleep after I get us cleaned up little one?”

“Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy,” I say barely keeping my eyes open.

*******

Daddy rolls out of bed to go grab a cloth and gets to the door when he hears. “Thank you Bones. I love you so much.”

“Love you to Jim. Go to sleep I will be right back.”


	20. Day 30-Voyeurism

My class on xeno linguistics was over and I had about 45 minutes before my next one. So I thought I might drop by to see if Bones needed a coffee break since he was on shift at medical.

I whistle while I walk thinking about how awesome it was to be nearly done with classes for a bit before the summer session starts. Wonder if Bones is going back to Georgia huh I should ask him. It would be really lonely around here without him.

Shaking my head I walk in the building and wink at the receptionist she just rolls her eyes and me and points toward the doctors’ lounge. She is super sweet and about 80 and knows the Bones and I are besties.

On my way to the lounge I run into the head nurse she is laughing her ass off something about some kid drunk off his ass and vomit. Didn't catch most of it she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. She kept moving and waves me in the direction of the lounge again.

The lounge was set up with mini-suites-basically studio apartments. Each shift the doctor gets assigned to one; for changing, warming up meals, or napping if the shift goes long.

The best part is Bones always gets the same one and let me have his code so I can pop by whenever I want. We both have strange hours sometimes and our coffee breaks are the only time we see each other some weeks.

I key in as usual and the door pops open I can hear the shower running so I close it and head to the replicator. Like I said it is basically as studio and there is not bathroom just an shower stall and a toilet behind a half wall.

While waiting for the coffee to cool I walk towards the shower was gonna yell at Bones let him know the coffee was on the table.  As I get closer I hear a moan.  Looking up I realize the good doctor had left the privacy glass clear and he was stroking himself.

I swallow hard. _Damn if my Bones wasn't hot with water running down his body. Makes me want to follow all those drops down down down. Wait! My Bones? Huh when did that happen?_ We have been spending a lot of time together. Neither of us have been seeing anyone. Not even any one night stands....wow not in months.

 _Shit!_ Bones is really going at it in there. He is so hot sliding his hand up and down and moaning. Oh man I didn’t know he was so vocal. Damn getting hard here. Bones look at what you are doing to me!

Palming my erection I decide to join in. First I back away and change my angle so I can still see him but he is less likely to spot me jacking it in his "dining room". Reaching into my pants I start a slow tease from base to tip.

Bones lets out another moan nearly a wail. _OOh I see he has slid one hand behind him and dang I wish I could see what he was doing!_ His pace on his cock speeds up so I match it.

I am biting my lip so he doesn't hear groans.   _Nice!_ He is turning slightly and the view from the side is magnificent. He really takes being healthy seriously. Look at those abs. I just want to bite them!

He must be getting close because he speeds up again and is starting to swear.  I pick up my pace and grab a napkin off the table. Looking down I pull out my cock and cover the tip with the cloth. Hearing my name I look up.

Bones is looking me straight in the eye when I start pulsing into the napkin.  He smirks and comes against the glass. He turns rinses it and himself down and turns off the shower. I clean myself up hastily as he swipes himself with the towel and walks out into the room.

I am Kirk so I meet his gaze head-on and ask, "When did you know I was here?"

"Since you walk in the door you infant! It has an alert when gets opened," he says with a snort.

"So what was that all about then? You messing with me?!" I retort.

"Kid we have been skirting around this for weeks I figured one of us had to do something before we both ended up with blue balls!" he says rolling his eyes at me.

I nod the walk over grab his face and give him tender (and totally perfect) first kiss. He sighs into pulls back and says, "Damn wish I had more time for that gotta get back to work!" he says reaching for a clean pair of scrubs.

"That's ok baby we have all the time in the world and I am going to totally rock yours tonight at home!!"

"I look forward to it darlin'. Gotta get back to work, just had time for a quick shower after some damn fool lost his drink on me. These kids drinking in the middle of day" he grumbles tapering off so I can't even hear anymore.

I laugh and grab him for another quick kiss. "See you tonight Bonesy baby!" I say as I rush out the door.

"Don't call me that!" comes through just as the doors shuts behind me.

This is a good day I think smiling to myself; summer is coming, classes are going great, and Bones will make sure that I am not lonely anymore.


	21. Day 31-Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ahead you have been warned!

“Who the hell are you supposed to be Jim?” Bones says eying him derisively. 

“Come on Bones! I am Jack Frost. King of Winter Mischief,” Jim says cocking his head to the side with a half grin.

“Well you got the mischief part right. Don’t know about King of anything!”

“Har har. I am the king of your ass aren’t I Bones?” He leans over to give said ass a slap.

“You wish kid! Now leave me alone I gotta go get dressed,” the doctor says gruffly but can’t really hide his grin. 

Bones thought that Jim looks great with his hair frosted white and those tight skinny leg pants. Not quite sure how he got into those. 

He was gathering up his costume when he got hit in the back of the head with something cold and wet. “What the hell Jim?!” he yelped brushing his hand across his hair. “Where in the hell did you get a snowball?”

“Replicated them! I am keeping them in this insulated bag, totally gonna nail Uhura and Spock if they show up!”

“God damn infant I can’t take you anywhere! Now get out of here so I can get ready,” he says as he is pushing him out the door of the shared bedroom. 

He sits on his bed and contemplates his costume. He really wanted to go all out for Jim. Jim really loves all the trappings that go along with the autumn holiday. He thinks he might have gone a little far, that sales girl was all too happy to dress him up and talk him into buying the damn thing.

He had skipped his second shave of the day and had a nice bed of stubble going. He ran his fingers over it as he looked at the outfit laid out on the bed. That pushy girl really insisted that he didn’t need a shirt to go under the vest but now he was having second thoughts.

Oh well he thought as his slipped off his cadet reds. Gonna have to go commando in these tight pants. He picked up the soft suede (fake) pants with the fringe running down each leg and stared at them like they were gonna do him harm. 

“Might as well get this over with,” he grumbled to himself. Sitting on the edge of the bed he shimmied his way into the form fitting legs. Surely old fashioned cowpokes needed to be able to actually move didn’t they. 

He got them all the way up and fastened the row of metal buttons up the fly. The vest is easy to slip on after the pants as he looks in the mirror decides he doesn’t look too ridiculous. The extra time in the gym has made his arms look decent especially when he hooks them in the belt loops on those painted on pants.

Sitting down he slips on the only part of the costume he didn’t have to buy-his old worn in boots. He is happy he was able to rescue them from Jocelyn’s clutches. 

To top it all off was a leather (again fake) cowboy hat. Not a ten gallon monstrosity mind you but a sensible keep the rain and sun off type with a leather cord to keep in on your head when your horse gets frisky. Wonder if Jim will feel frisky tonight?

Jim is laying across the couch when he comes out and his legs fly off the arm and hit the floor so fast the doctor is surprised he didn’t pull something. His eyes are wide and his jaw is working up and down but no sound is coming out.

Chuckling low at the reaction Bones does a slow turn. He then bends over to brush some ‘dirt’ off the toe of his boot. He hears Jim gasp and swallow and hides his grin before standing back up right.

“Come on Darlin’ we better getting going so we don’t miss the party,” he says heading toward door scowl on his face like he isn’t enjoying every second of his stunned boyfriend.

Jim whined but didn’t have enough blood in his brain to protest so he follows Bones out the door. He put a hand on his lower back possessively while puffing out in pride as he caught several students looking his Bones up and down. 

Once inside the lift the lobby button engaged Jim finally got his voice back. “Hey Bones I think I might feel like a night in. Feeling a little tired maybe we should just go cuddle on the couch.”

“Nope no way kid I got all dressed up in this getup to go to your party and we are going! You know how hard it was to get my ass in these pants?” he says grabbing his own ass he hears another whine from Jim. “We are going to go to this party and show off all my hard work.” He said emphasizing hard.

Jim looked at him intensely and backed him into the corner of the lift placing a hand on either side of head. He was leaning over him as the lift opened and the sounds of rowdy adults met their ears. 

Leaning back slightly he whispered, “This isn’t over Bones. I am going to get you to ride me while wearing those pants and I am not going to wait until we are home.”

 

Those pants just got a whole lot tighter. Bones was looking forward to the rest of the night and it had nothing to do with candy. 

TBC in on day 34

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones costume minus the shirt and gun! http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3432880384/nm0881631?ref_=nmmi_mi_all_pbl_100#


	22. Day 32-Food Play

“You turning me into a Sunday Jim?” Bones says skeptically as his boyfriend pulls a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries out of the refrigerator. 

“Nah. Just gonna make you a little more yummy than usual Bones baby!” Jim replies as his eyes rove over the doctor’s chest. It is displayed nicely with his arms behind his head, relaxing on the couch in nothing but his briefs. 

His tanned pecks and muscled abs make Jim’s heart race, he can’t wait to get his hands and mouth on that body! He saunters over with the can in one hand and the jar in the other. He raises both his eyes at Bones. “Time to lose the shorts mister!”

Bones is in no rush so Jim gets a little show that gets him halfway hard by the time they hit the floor. Those reds briefs look amazing as they slide down those tan legs. Of course they look even better flung across the room. 

Jim lowers himself to for floor next to the couch setting the toppings on the floor he runs his hands down the newly naked body. He brushes his fingers down the arms with their slightly coarse hair, down the chest and abs enjoying the soft fur he finds there, and down the legs where the hair is crinkly to the touch. 

Bones just relaxes into Jim’s reverent touch sinking deeper into the couch. Jim takes a deep breath and picks up the can of whipped cream. Leaning forward he whispers softly, “This might be a little cold baby.”

His lover just nods he head and closes his eyes. Shaking the can a handful of times Jim tips it upside down right above a peaked nipple and touches the side of the nozzle. At first there is just the sound of pressurized air escaping then all heck breaks loose!

Instead of the cool glide of air whip dairy against the doctor’s nipple the nozzle flies off hitting him under the chin. Then the entire contents of the can explodes over his chest.

Bones leaps up, yelping at the cold froth covering his chest, knocking Jim in the nose with his elbow on the way up. Jim flails as he falls backwards and kicks the jar of cherries which explodes against the wall.

They both freeze in stunned silence looking at each other. At the same time they ask, “Are you alright?” Nodding, then grinning, and then laughing until tears roll down their cheeks they look at the wall and the mess on Bones chest.

“You are cleaning this disaster up kid!” Bones chuckles out. “But first let’s go get cleaned up. How about a shower?”

“Sounds good!”

“Oh you better make sure it is good,” the doctor says leering at his boyfriend.

“I think I can handle you.. it!” laughs Jim.


	23. Day 33-Handcuffs

The shoosh of the sheets as he slides up the bed kissing his way back up my body. 

The heat as he presses his body to mine. 

The breeze as his breath caresses my neck. 

The tickle as his hands ghost down my arms to the fingertips. 

The pressure as he grips my wrists. 

The stretch as his lifts both my arms over head. 

The cold as he closes the bracelets around one then two. 

The pounding of my heart in anticipation. 

The rattle of the chain as my body jerks. 

The wet as when my cock is fully enclosed in his mouth. 

The release as he brings me to completion. 

The love when his kisses my lips and each wrist when he is done.


	24. Day 34-Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Day 31 Costumes!  
> \-----------------

He watches Bones adjust himself in those tight pants out of the corner of his eye right before they leave the lift. With a smirk on his face he asks, “Need a hand there, Bones?”

Jim gets a rough hand at his back and Bones pushes him out of the lift and out the front doors. They pass several people they know, they are all amped up from the holiday. Jim says hi or nods hello to most of them. Bones faces straight ahead focusing on the doors that lead to the quad.

Once outside the doctor relaxes his stance. He doesn’t feel like everyone is ogling him out here or if they are he can’t see ‘em do it. He is feeling like he made a mistake. Bones wanted to make Jim happy and even get him excited but he was uncomfortable being the center of attention.

Jim was gazing at Bones in his costume again. He had the hottest boyfriend in the fleet! He wanted to go to all the parties do all the rounds at the bars to show that man off. Jim was deep in his fantasy of showing the world his lover when he noticed Bones body language.

“Oh baby,” he said pulling off to the side away from the crowds of party going cadets, “come here!” He wrapped him up in the biggest hug, guiding his head down to his shoulder pushing that sexy hat off to hang down his back. He starts running his fingers through that soft dark hair with one hand and grips him tight around the waist with the other.

“I am sorry Jim I wanted to dress up for you and have a good time and get you all bothered but I am not used to all the attention to my body, it is freaking me out!”

“Shush no baby. I love it! You were so sweet thinking of me and you are so hot I just want to show you off! But it’s ok. We don’t have to go anywhere. Hey, let’s take one of the long ways around, just you and me ok?”

Jim turns and lets the arm in his hair drop. He keeps the other tight around his lover’s waist as he guides them to the entrance of a quiet path a few yards from where they are standing. Bones goes willingly just wanting to be with Jim. Feeling a little silly at his break down he hides his head in Jim’s neck.

The further down the path they go the more Bones relaxes. He leans into Jim enjoying his heat. As the noise fades away more he becomes more in tune with man beside him. He can smell the unique scent that is Jim Kirk. That deep musk and slightly fruit undertone that never fails to make him smile. He takes a deep breath and snuggles closer. Jim is giving off such a delightful heat in his blue sweatshirt. It sends a shiver down his bare arms.

Just that quick Bones forgets about being shy, forgets about all those cadets looking at him. He remembers the look Jim had given him when he walked out of that room tonight. Thinking about how Jim had man handled him in the lift was enough to get his confidence back.

He slipped his hand down that warm back and rested his fingers lightly on the swell of that sweet ass. When Jim slows his steps Bones take the opportunity to drop his hand the rest of the way and caress one round cheek.

“Whatcha up to Bones?” Jim asks cautiously rubbing his hand up and down Bones’ back. Bones answers by getting a handful of his ass and hauling him close. Then he pulls him in for a kiss. Jim was expecting a clash of teeth but is met with a light nip on his upper lip.

Groaning Jim leans in closer and Bones licks over that lip and into his mouth. It is very slow almost painfully so but deeply arousing to have all that focus on his mouth, his lips, and tongue. As quickly as it started Bones drops his arms and pulls away.

Jim lets out a sound of protest as Bones turns away. Glancing back the doctor grabs his stunned lover and drags him down the path. They are moving fast and Jim is trying to catch his breath.

Just as he does and opens his mouth to ask what is going on Bones stops. At a bench. Bones sits quickly and pulls Jim into his lap. Before Jim can open his mouth again the doctor fists both of his hands in his hair and yanks him in for a kiss. A soul wrenching heart stopping kiss.

“Oh god Bones!” Jim gets out as he yanks away for a breath. “Whatever it is you want you got it!” Bones takes him at his word and grinds up into him, thrusting his throbbing erection forcefully into Jim’s hip.

“Check my vest pocket darlin’ I think you’ll find something we need.” Bones says as he keeps up the rhythm grinding up while his hands grip his hips holding on tight.

Jim wastes no time patting him down and if one of his hands slips inside the vest to brush across a nipple no one is complaining. He finds the lube in one pocket and condom in another.

By this time Jim is panting and rock hard. Bones his Bones had planned this, he had thought ahead to bring supplies. No way had he planned on doing this out in the woods, maybe he was going to find an empty room at the party or roomy closet. And damn if the thought of that get him going.

“What do you want baby? I see you had a plan you sexy man! Tell me what you want me to do,” he growls into his ear.

“Well Jimmy I want to ride you just like you promised in the lift. You haven’t forgotten have you?” he says with a little smirk as Jim throws his head back and grinds down hard yelling, “Fuck ya baby!”

Quieter he says, “I want my cowboy to ride me hard. Don’t spare the whip!” This time Bones groans as he thrusts up wrapping his arms around Jim. He stands lifting his lover with him, bites his neck and sets him down hard on the bench.

“Shit Bones warn a guy!” Jim huffs out and squeaks (totally does not squeak) when Bones climbs on and wraps himself around him lining up their cocks. Those poor cocks trapped in tight pants straining to get out. Straining to be touched.

Leaning back Bones looks Jim in the eye then looks down. Jim’s eyes follow them down watching as the doctor reaches for his fly. In one swift motion all the buttons fly out of the button holes releasing Bones throbbing member.

“Bones Bones Bones those are now my favorite pants it is like instant access!”

Bones just grins and reaches for Jim’s fly. He quickly exposes Jim’s red, hard cock (damn kid had gone commando too!) then touches it softly before wrapping his hand around and giving it a few firm strokes. Jim reaches up and gives Bones a quick kiss, using lots of tongue.

Bones moans into Jim’s mouth and feels the warmth of Jim’s hands on his hip and they are frantic! Jim’s thumbs slide inside the pants, trying to pull them down. When that doesn’t work he slithers them both to Bones’ ass, grabbing the top with both hands using eight fingers to grip and tug. He motions turn wild.

“Shit these tight pants!” he growls and he lays his forehead on Bone’s collarbone, huffing and out of breath.

“Here let me darling,” Bones says sliding off his loves lap. He rights himself with a little help from Jim and then hooks his thumbs into his pants. And tugs, then yanks and swears. “Fuck!”

Jim is getting harder watching Bones struggle and curse, but realizes they are going to need a change of plans.

“Baby,” he says gripping the doctor’s hips gentle with one hand, “we are gonna have to go to plan B. Come here.” Then he pulls him back in his lap and gives him a long kiss. “We will get you out of those pants later and when we do you are gonna ride me all night but for now,” he pops the lube bottle open and coats his hand, “now I will take care of us.”

He slicks up Bones and himself, then takes them both in one hand. Together they let out a sigh of relief, finally being touched after being so worked up. Jim strokes them gently while using his mouth on the bare skin under that sexy vest.

Bones just sat and enjoy all the sensations for a minute before joining in. He caresses Jim’s arms and back whispering encouragement. And when he had enough he grips Jim’s hair tight and snarls in his ear, “Get going!”

Jim loves to follow Bones’ directions (when it came to sex) so he bit down hard on Bone collarbone and increases his speed. “More!” shouted Bones so he tightened his hold, his own hips bucking up in reaction.

“Yes shit Jim yes! Oh God!” yells Bones as he erupts over both of them and Jim felt the warmth on his hand. That warmth triggers his own release and both their bodies jerk before stilling. Jim realizes he still has his teeth clamped in Bones’ skin and opens his mouth.

He kisses the skin and thinks _that is going to leave a mark_! He looks up to his boyfriend, “Bones that was the hottest thing I have ever done!”

“Yea right Jimmy,” Bones replies looking away from him.

Jim grabs his face, turning him back, “I mean it! Everything I do with you is amazing. Nothing before compares to what we are doing now.” He emphasizes this with a kiss and then another. Bones leans heavily into the kisses.

“Ok,” says Jim pulling a little away, “we can’t go to the party looking like this! I am not going to share you with anyone else!”

“Jim”, Bones voice has turned deep and gravely, “take me back to the room, get me out of these pant so I can ride you.”

Jim doesn’t reply just sets him off his lap and stands up. Reaching for Bones’ hand he says, “Only if you leave the hat and boots on!” And drags them back towards the dorm.


	25. Day 35-Car Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Camping and writing did not mix for me. Then I started writing this and it turned massive, so I decided to make it a separate story. So after starting over this is what you get hope you like it!  
> \---------------

They were on the way to nowhere fast and that was the problem.  At least it was going to give them time to fix this stupid fight they were having.

 

They could travel through space, visit strange new places, get kidnapped, forced to have sex by aliens, and had endured (enjoyed?) no less than sex types of sex pollen (seriously it was like the crew was trying to discover all varieties of the stuff!).  Apparently road tripping in an ancient Earth vehicle was where the line was drawn.

 

While Bones hats shuttle travel it seems that Jim was a soufflé (he collapses at the first hardship) when he travels on planet.   Ok so it wasn’t the first hardship, they didn’t have the car in red, or the second, he had to pass a minor driving test (which took him three tries apparently being a starship captain didn’t make you an expert at parallel parking). 

 

It was in fact the third one that had done Jim in he had forgotten to fill up at the last station.  And being that most vehicles ran on dilithium or solar energy these days those stations were few and far between. 

 

The vehicle did have the ability to switch to solar power but of course they were driving up the coast and the Pacific Northwest weather was being typical, which is overcast with a very likely chance of rain.

 

Jim is frustrated and tired and feels really stupid.  He was trying to take Bones on a romantic trip up the coast, in a sexy car and everything was going wrong!  He is trying to pull it together after yelling at Bones for ten minutes straight.  The poor guy was just trying to give some advice.

 

Bones on the other hand was very relaxed.  They were out in nature and the view was amazing.  He had called for assistance and was told the wait would be an hour or so since they had taken the scenic route.  Now he just had to get his husband to relax, enjoy the whole experience.

 

“Jim”, he starts softly. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it Bones.  I know I was irresponsible and this thing was a stupid idea.  I just want to go home, forget the whole thing.”

 

“Jimmy honey,” he said reaching over to place his hand on his husband’s knee.  “You need to slow down.  Look around!  You, me, and this view!  Not another soul around for miles and miles!”  Bones hand was moving steadily up from the knee.  He made it half way, then back down, and then back up again three times before Jim looked at him.

 

“Whaa?” he starts to ask when Bones pulls him in for a crushing kiss.  There was no mistaking his intent there!  Jim forgetting his troubles reaches his hand to the back of his lover’s neck and pulls him in closer.  Bones moans as the hand rubs the back of his neck and then drifts lower.

 

When that hand grabs his ass he loses it.  He bites Jims lip, moaning when he feels his tongue slide out to lick along his upper lip.  Deciding to go for it he reaches over with both hands to pull Jim on his lap.

 

He laughs as his elbow his the horn making them both jump.  Jim realizes what he was trying to do and tries to climb over.  On the way his hip catches on the steering wheel.  He scoots out from the wheel only to catch his knee on the gear knob.  This results in an extremely unsexy face dive into Bones lap. 

 

By this time Bones is laughing so hard he can barely help Jim up.  He moves his seat back as far as it goes and motions for Jim to do the same.  Jim turns in his seat, facing the rear of the car, and attempts to slide over to Bones again.  This time it is Jim’s plump ass that hits the horn. 

 

“Fuck this!” Jim turns back in his seat and Bones thinks he has given up, until Jim opens his door and stalks around the car.   He wrenches the door open and climbs into his waiting lover’s lap.  They both sigh a breath of relief until they try shutting the door again.

 

This leads to some swearing and an awkward positioning of Jim’s left leg on the arm rest of the door.  Finally they are situated and Bones starts to rut up into Jim.  Jim throws back his head and his moan is cut short, his head cracking loudly on the ceiling.   Bones in concern starts rummaging around for his tri-corder.

 

Jim grabs his searching hand and brings it to his rock hard cock.  “I think I am doin’ alright except for this little problem.  Can you take care of it for me doc?” Jim says trying his best to be seductive.

 

Bones huffs out a laugh and reaches up to unfasten those tight (not complaining his ass looks amazing in them) jeans.  When he finally gets his hand on that hot flesh they both relax into the stroking.  Jim waits a few minutes before returning the favor and eases his hand over the doctor’s throbbing erection. 

 

They are stroking in tandem, working each other up with sweet, sexy words.  Bones is telling Jim what he is going to do to him when they get to their hotel room and Jim is spinning a fantasy world for both of them on some distant planet.  When suddenly Jim shouts.  And it is not the good ‘I am having the best orgasm’ kind of shouting.

 

Jim was in so much pain.  The leg on the door had cramped.  “What a grand fucking time to get a Charlie horse!” he shouted as Bones looks up in panic.  Bones reaches down and starts to rub the leg out hard.  As the pain subsides Jim notices that Bone’s shoulders are shaking, yup on closer inspection with laughter. 

 

Thinking back over the day he starts to laugh too.  The pain in his leg is almost gone so he kisses the back of Bones’ head and leans over to switch a nob.   The roof begins to retract.  They had forgotten the damn car was a convertible.

 

As the roof moved out of the way the fresh air surrounded them and they smiled at each other.  Jim’s smile turned wicked as he leans back and sits up on the dash.  Bones’ gets a gleam in his eye as he scoots forward and swallows Jim down to the root.

 

Jim shouts in surprise but rapidly starts to harden again under Bones’ expert care.  After all the other mishaps he wastes no time he starts sucking and bobbing up and down.  Jim moans as the doctor reaches up to carefully massage his balls.  One, then the other, and then both. 

 

Bones knows how to work him up fast, sliding his tongue over the slit and under the ridge.  Then applying pressure down low, moaning while down there sending those delicious vibrations straight to his balls.  Jim lost it when Bones took him all the way in his throat swallowing rapidly.  He comes and comes down that throat and Bones just keeps swallowing until it stops. 

 

Jim slides off the dash pushing Bones back in his seat he was about to grab the handle to lower the seat back and climb fully atop him when a horn broke his concentration.  He looks at Bones who shrugs it wasn’t their horn again.  Finally he lifts his head and sees the tow truck has arrived. 

 

The driver leans his head out of his window and asks, “You boys need a little more time?  I can drive around the loop again.”

 

Bones groans and Jim laughs.  “No sir! Take us to town this man has some promises to keep when we get back to the hotel!”


	26. Day 36-Tantric sex/Spiritual sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa ok this got away from me I was going to make it a separate fic but my husband said just post it!  
> \------------------

Bones had outright refused when Jim had brought it up.  Jim was out of his corn-fed mind if he thought he was going to try any of that hippy crap.  He had stalked off after hearing the word tantric.   

 

Jim let him go, didn’t ask him again after that first botched attempt.  That itself was suspicious, Jim just letting something go.  The more Bones thought about it the more he realized how serious Jim had been when he brought it up.  He could remember now the look of hurt he saw in Jim’s eyes as he had turned to stomp off.

 

The only thing the doctor knew about the practice was that it was supposed to last for hours.  He admitted to himself that really wasn’t much to go on, so he started his research.  He didn’t want Jim catching him and getting his hopes up so he took to doing his studying on breaks in the sick bay. 

 

Bones chuckled to himself after reading the basic definition and the first simple steps to begin practicing.  Well most of it wasn’t too far from what Jim and him had already been doing.  Granted with their schedules these days they didn’t have much time for slowing down.  Guess that is why Jim had suggested all this in the first place.

 

The doctor decided that he would start by following the article he had found, the one for beginners.  He also decided to add more exercise to his schedule, mainly yoga with a bit of meditation thrown in for good measure.

 

First thing the next morning he started his new yoga routine.  The doctor was glad he had the computer telling him when to breath god damn who thought a bunch of stretches and holding still would be so hard.  By the time his hour was up he was sweating and his arms were shaking.  He headed for the shower, exhausted, hoping that it would get easier soon.

 

Jim walked out after he was done with his shower, told him good morning kissed him and headed off for the bridge.  And that was the routine for the next two days.  Bones sweating and breathing in the morning then kissing Jim goodbye.

 

On the third day he decided to try one of the pieces of advice from article.

 

**Give and receive—start with kisses.  Give yourself over to each role while in it.**

Bones was ready he followed the routine right up until the kiss goodbye.  When Jim leaned in to give him the quick press of lips they both had come to expect, Bones leaned in and opened his mouth slightly.  Jim paused briefly at the change in behavior then wrapped his arms around Bones and deepened the kiss. 

 

He slowly slid his tongue across the gap in Bones’ lips then slide it inside.  The doctor moaned low in appreciation tipping his head to the side to allow Jim better access.  This allowed the captain to slowly run his tongue across the roof of his mouth pulling another moan from Bones.

 

Bones was surprised at how easy it was to give in to the moment and to just enjoy being kissed by Jim.  It was so relaxing to not have to think, just feel and enjoy the pressure of lip on lip.  He was reluctant to put a stop to it but it was time to get to work.  He pulled away gently.  Jim looked a bit dazed but totally relaxed.  Bones didn’t feel bad when he told his lover to have a good day and headed out the door.

 

This became a new part of the morning routine.  Bones made sure to initiate the kiss every other day and Jim seem to understand without instruction that he was to just enjoy when Bones was worshiping his mouth.

 

After a week of this give and take Bones was ready to take the next step.

 

**Take 60 minutes and give each other a massage — but no sex yet!**

Bones was not sure how he was going to follow the last part, that much touching always led to sex with Jim.  He decided to wait until after one of Jim’s chess sessions with Spock.  That would be after his bridge shift and dinner so he would be pretty much done for the day.

 

When Jim entered their quarters it was to dim lights and soft music playing.  He made his way to the bedroom expecting Bones to be in bed waiting for him.  Instead he was met with artificial candle light and the relaxing scent of lavender.  In the middle of the room a portable bio-bed hovered.  It was set at waist height and ready for the patient to lay face down.  He looked at Bones raising his eyebrows in question.

 

“Well Jim we haven’t had much time to slow down and just be lately.  So I thought it might be nice for you to relax why I get reacquainted with your body.  Just you laying there relaxing with me learning your body all over again.  What do you say?”

 

“That sounds amazing love.  But I am too tired for anything tonight,” Jim protested.

 

“I know Jimmy but this is just about touch and that is it.  No hanky panky tonight darlin’,” Bones said softly, and lead Jim over to the make shift massage table.  

 

He undressed his captain slowly, kissed him once then laid him down on the table gently.  He motioned for Jim to roll onto his stomach.  “I will be right back just listen to the music and relax,” Bones whispered into his ear.

 

He walked over to the night stand to grab the room temperature oil he had replicated earlier.  Slicking up his hands he started with Jim’s feet.  The captain is on them most of the day even though he has that comfy captain’s chair.  His Jimmy just can’t hold still.  He spends a quarter of his hour finding and working out all the knots in his lover’s feet and calves. 

 

He spends the rest of the time using the oil and light touches.  Bones loves every part of Jim but rarely takes the time to lavish attention on all of its parts.  He spends so much time focused on a quick release when they are together he forgets things, things like a kiss to the back of Jim’s knee makes him shiver and the dimple at the top of that beautiful ass is ticklish.  Bones spent the hour rediscovering how much he loves all the hidden places on Jim’s body.

 

At the end he kisses the back of Jim’s neck and glides the bio-bed closer to the bed they share.  Jim barely reacted when he lowers him down onto it and then covers him up.  He rolled over and snuggled into his husband’s pillow, letting out a contented sigh.  Bones cleaned up oil and parked the bed in the corner before he joined his husband in bed.

 

Then next day they followed their new morning routine and off Bones went to the sickbay.  He spent the first part of the morning thinking about how amazing it had been to slow down.  He was sure that Jim had enjoyed it as much as he had and it had him thinking about the next steps in his plan.

 

This was going to be a tough one.  Just because he was married to the former playboy James T. Kirk doesn’t mean he is comfortable talking about all that stuff.

 

**Break a taboo by just talking about sex.**

The good doctor just about blushed thinking about the next part of his plan.  He tried hard to think of ways around it but he knew that Jim would love this exercise.  Jim was always trying to get his doctor to just talk to him about what he enjoyed or something new he might want to try.

 

He thought about bringing it up in a neutral location like the offers lounge or the rec room, but the thought of doing it in public make him start shaking.  Even talking about it over dinner seemed too rehearsed or forced.  He gave himself a couple more days to think about it.

 

Turns out he didn’t need a couple of days he just needed to forget to set the alarm.  He was running behind when he started his yoga the next morning. Bones decided he could get his full hour in if he rushed his shower and ate breakfast in sick bay.  He had forgotten that Jim wasn’t aware of this addition to his morning routine.

 

He heard the door to their bedroom swoosh open and the stutter of Jim’s steps as he came to a halt.  Jim had a great view since he was currently in downward facing dog.

 

The captain cleared his throat.  “Well Bonesy what do we have here?”  Bones rolled his eyes when he heard the leer in his husband’s voice.  He pushed up on his toes and then glided down into plank and then looked over his shoulder.  Bones chuckled as he watched his husbands jaw drop.

 

He rolled to the side and said, “Well Jim I have been meaning to talk to you about something and I guess now would be a good time.”

 

Jim looked a little worried, “Sounds serious babe.”

 

“Nah honey.  Just some things I wanted talk to you about.  Get me some coffee and meet me on the couch ok?” he said with a grin and then walked away wiggling his ass as he went.  He grabbed a towel to wipe down with and met his husband back on the couch.

 

He cleared he throat and looked Jim in the eye.  He could do this, “So you know that thing you brought up shit….I wanted to talk to you some more about your tantric sex idea.”

 

Jim started choking on his tea.  Bones hopped up to pat him on the back, once Jim was back in control he sat back down and looked him in the face again.

 

“I am really sorry I didn’t give you a chance to talk to me about what you wanted.  I was a real ass just walking away.  After I left I got the feeling that there was more to it then I realized so I did some research,” he paused to take a breath.

 

Jim looked at him wide eyed and whispered, “You did that Bones?  For me?”

 

Grinning the doctor replied, “For us darlin’!  I learned that it was more than just sex for hours.  Made me feel like a jerk when I realized it was about us connecting more.  So I decided that the yoga would be a great way for me to get in touch with my body and my breathing.  Then I focused on the kissing, then the massage.”

 

Jim interrupted, “So that was all about.  That massage was amazing!  My body was on a happy buzz forever after that!  Wait it kinda sounds like you are following a plan.  What is the next step Bones?”

 

“We are doing it now infant!  Talking about sex.  Having it not be taboo, something we can talk about openly,” the doctor said as he blushed, just a little.

 

“Okay and how many other steps are after that?” his husband ask with genuine curiosity.

 

Bones blushed a bit more.  “I was hoping to get a bit more practice with this step, lead up a little to the next one.”

 

“Sure baby.  That is cool I just want to know what it is so I can be prepared.  If I am not mistaken I owe you a non-sexual massage?” he said waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Yes part of it was taking turns with massage.  The last step,” he paused to clear his throat again, “is to explore a personal sexual taboo together.”

 

Jim’s eyes light up.  He is so proud of his husband and touched that he took the time to do this for him.  The research, the yoga (hello hot!!) and all the steps leading up to them talking about it all.

 

“Bones,” he said and he waited for his husband to look up again, “you realize that we haven’t had sex in two weeks?”

 

“Well hell, no I had not.  I had been so focused on following the steps I didn’t notice.  Sorry?” he said unsure.

 

“No no don’t apologize.  That is what I am talking about you were so focused on this/me I didn’t even notice.  I felt loved and cared for and my body did not feel neglected!”

 

Bones looked at him in awe and then with determination. 

 

“Jim I love you so much!  I love it when…when you are inside of me.  I love your body over mine.  I love it when you grab my hand and press our palms together when we are making love.  It makes me feel safe and cared for when you put your hand on my lower back when we are walking together,” he paused to catch his breath and Jim’s grin was splitting his face open wide.

 

“I love all of those things too Bones, but lately I have been looking forward to leaving for my shifts so that I can have one of those wonderful kisses from you.  Those kisses get me through my day.  Just thinking of them helps me stay positive and I anticipate seeing you again at the end of the day just to get another one!  It makes me feel so wanted, so special that you planned this and made this work for us!”

 

Bones eyes were beginning to water so he leaned over to give Jim one of his special kisses.  Leaning back he straightened his shoulders and continued.

 

“I want us to set aside time for sex.  A good long stretch of time that is only interrupted for emergencies or if, heaven forbid, one of us is in sick bay.  I want us to have our hot and quick tumbles too, but we need that time so we don’t drift apart again..”  Jim nodded in agreement but didn’t butt in yet. 

 

“I also um urm huh would like for us to try some new things, hell.  I want to be more adventurous in bed.  I want to try something you have been dying to try and something that neither of us have ever done before.  I would like to start with you putting me in restraints.  Sometime soon,” the doctor got more confident as he went along.  “And I want to hear about what you want too!”

 

Jim was trying hard not to show how aroused he was becoming from Bones’ words.  “Baby I want all those things too. This is amazing I love hearing about what you want.  Let’s focus on you and then we can talk about what I want later ok?”

 

“Yea darlin’ dammit we are both due on shift!  Do we have a date for after?  Dinner?  You, me and a whole lot of talkin’!”

 

He pulled Jim forward and kissed him until he was out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the guidelines that Bones was following http://www.sheknows.com/love-and-sex/articles/979469/what-is-tantric-sex
> 
> This continues on day 39 and 40.


	27. Day 37-Marathon Sex

“Aw shit!” Jim exclaimed as he cock hardened once again. Bones looked wide eyed at his cock and then up at his face.

“What the hell Jim? I know it has been a couple days but even you aren’t that virile,” he pants out still trying to catch his breath from the third round of fucking hot sex they just finished. It was amazing how responsive Jim had been but now he was starting to get worried. The doctor in him was ready to haul his boyfriend to sick bay for some answers. In fact he started to get up and head toward the door.

“I don’t know Bones,” Jim whined. “I feel hot and horny and don’t you dare leave the room!” The last was said on possessive growl.

“Ok Jimmy I am not going anywhere. Just trying to figure out where this is coming from,” he said softly trying to placate his agitated lover. As he walked back to the bed he racked his brain for anything that was different.

His eyes shot up suddenly and he asked, “What the hell happened on that away mission? I haven’t had time to read the report.” He had been off ship helping a remote village on a different part of the planet while Jim led the delegation to accept the Goltar into the federation.

Jim’s eyes lit up, “That has to be it but what I don’t know why it would be affecting me like this!”

“What is it Jim?” Bones asks in full doctor mode.

“At dinner we were given some sacred flower to eat as part of the ritual to become honorary members of the tribe. It wasn’t until I ate some that we realized that the Goltar were low level telepaths. They were not trying to be invasive but I couldn’t block them out.”

“They were in your brain messin’ around?! Without permission!! They had no right!”

“They didn’t realize that I had no control or shields as Spock called them. After he realized what was going on he was able to meld with me and help me build some. But when he was done he had a weird look on his face. I asked him what it was he said there might be some emotional transfer due to the consumption of the flower.”

“Ah hell, Jim why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner! I would have ran the scans myself!”

“I know baby that is why I didn’t tell you I was ready to get you into bed not me into sick bay,” Jim said looking a little sheepish. “So you have any idea what is going on? Did I pick up some weird Vulcan fever?”

“No no no no NO! Shit! Let me comm Uhura but I think, I might have an idea and if I am right we are gonna be in for an interesting ride,” Bones walks to the comms on the wall looking over Jim who twitches a bit as his lover moves away.

“Dr. McCoy to Lt. Uhura.”

“Yes doctor is this an emergency? I am a bit busy at the moment.”

“I think I might understand. If I am correct I might be dealing with the same kind of ‘busy’. Would I be correct in assuming that our resident Vulcan is experiencing his ‘time’?”

“You would. Why does that concern you?”

“It seems that a certain flower and a certain mind meld might have transferred some of your hobgoblin’s blood fever to the Captain. I will sign off and inform Scotty that he has the con for the next three days?”

“Yes doctor three days should be about right. Who knows how it will affect the captain. Good luck and keep hydrated. Uhura out!” She signed off quickly when a growl sounded in the background.

The doctor shook his head. Jim looked at him with concern in his eyes, “What is it Bones? What is going on here?”

“Pon Farr.”

“Pon Farr?”

“As far as I have been informed it is a fever that affects the blood of Vulcans. Basically, a have sex a die situation. I have no idea in hell how it was transferred to you through the meld or how it is going to affect your human physiology.”  
“Well the sex part I can deal with but the dying part not so much. What’s the plan?”

“I am going to order some medical equipment so we can monitor you. You are going to go replicate some food and drink about a gallon of water. If what we have seen is just the beginning we are gonna need a dermal regenerator and some medical grade lubricant,” the doctor said seriously.

Jim waggles his eyes brows. “Kinky.”

“I will also inform what is left of the command crew that we will be dealing with a medical situation for the next few days. Anything you need me to relay to them?”

“Nah we have a week of travel before we hit Starbase Five for transfers. Even then that can be handled by anyone left on the bridge. Guess we get to have a bit of a vacation…a sexcation,” the captain said bouncing on the bed like a kid.

“Yay lucky us,” Bones said with no enthusiasm. “Go take care of yourself and shower, I will join you as soon as I am done talkin’ to the crew.”

\------------------------------

About ten minutes and one embarrassing conversation with Scotty later, Bones entered the bathroom to find Jim working on getting dirty again. His moans went straight to his groin and if there had not already been three very satisfying orgasms earlier his cock would have done more than just twitch.

He climbed in the shower and wrapped his arms around Jim. “Need a little help with that darlin’?”

Jim moaned and nodded his head. He had one hand fisted around his cock and the other was rolling his balls around. Bones grabbed his hands and placed them on the shower wall. He tapped at Jim’s feet with his own. Jim got the message and shifted to open his legs wide, giving the doctor the access he needed. He took advantage of it, running one hand down his spine ending at that beautiful entrance that was still slick and open from their earlier encounter.

They both moaned as Bones slipped one finger in, it was quickly joined by a second making Jim gasp and thrust back. The thrusting reminded the doctor that he had been neglecting the now purpling cock, reaching around he teased it with his fingertips while continuing to thrust his fingers into that hot hole.

Jim whined until Bones gripped his cock firmly and began stroking, setting a punishing pace. He angled his fingers and hit Jim’s prostate yanking a loud growl from his lover. Bracing his arm, he was able to hit that sensitive spot every other thrust until Jim yelled and erupted over his hand. Slumping back into his doctor, Jim kissed his neck softly.

Bones quickly soaped up and washed off his captain. He gently toweled him dry, then wrapped him up in a soft robe. By the time he led him back to the bed Jim was hard and leaking again. Tucking him in to bed Bones shook his head as Jim rolled over and began to grind into the mattress.

He walked over to bedside table and grabbed a tri-corder using it to sastify the doctor in him. After he confirmed that Jim’s vitals were within normal ranges he set it back down and grabbed the lube that he had sent over from medical. Making his way back to Jim he slipped out of his clothes he slid into the bed.

“Jim? Jimmy? You still here honey? We are gonna need to do some prep on me cause this old man is not gonna be able to ptich for a couple of more hours.”

Jim groans at the sound of Bones voice. He rolls over and looks up with fever bright eyes, “You better do it Bones. I am losing control here, I just want to pound into you! Make you mine! Mark you so everyone knows to keep their hands off my mate!”

“Shhhh ok darlin’ I know I am yours, only yours. Gonna be yours for as long as you want me ok?” the doctor says soothingly as begins the prep that will help soothe the captain.

“FORVEVER! You will be mine until the end of time! Enough!” he shouts as he bats Bones hand away. “I need to be in you know!” He moves his body over as Bones spreads his legs wide to make room. He groans as his cock breaches the entrance, just managing enough control to stop from thrusting in in one motion.

After his cock is fully seated he pants out, “I love you Bones. And you are mine! Are you ok? Are you ready?” The doctor can tell it takes all of his effort to stay still and nods his head. Jim begins to thrust, he thrusts hard and fast taking no time to build up the pace. When his lover starts to moan he leans over and bites him hard on the neck, nearly breaking the skin.

At the demanding pace he doesn’t last long. He shouts as he comes inside he love his only his, then collapses hard onto his mate. Blinking and coming back to himself he looks up.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I just kind of lost it there and aw shit I bit you!” he said in dismay.

“Jim look at me. Ok. Now listen. I know what is going on here I am doing this for you, for us. It is gonna get a little rough.” Jim looked away. “NO look at me! Not gonna lie I am gonna be worn out by the end of this, but I am telling the truth when I say the whole possessive thing and the marking, are making me feel mighty good. The fact that you want to show the world I belong to you I can get behind that. Now I am an old man.” Jim scoffs. “I won’t be able to come every time but I will be here making sure you get what you need to come out healthy on the other side. Ok?”

“Bones. Ok. I …just don’t want to damage you.”

“You won’t, nothin’ this old doctor can’t fix in a jiff!”

“Alright you better take care of yourself tooooo,” he says yawing. “I think I can sleep for a bit here. You make sure you sleep or eat or do whatever you need to do. I am sure I can wait a bit if you need more time. Ok?”

“Sure Jimmy. You just get some rest now ok?” he says tucking him and rolling over to spoon him from behind. He rubs up and down Jim’s arm until he is out. He lets out a deep sigh and follows Jim into dream land, he knows for sure he will get little rest the next few days.

\--------------------------------

_**Three and a half days later** _

“You are going to sick bay or you are not going back on duty, Captain!” Bones growled as he dragged his boyfriend off the lift.

“Yea yea from where I am standing I am not the one that needs medical at moment,” he says watching as the doctor walks down the hallway with a slight limp.

Bones grins over his shoulder, “If our positions were reversed you wouldn’t be able to walk at all!”

They both enter sick bay laughing and pushing each other playfully, stopping suddenly as they see the couple that had arrived just before them. Both couples started shifting their feet uncomfortably (well Spock’s hands twitched at his side which was practically bouncing for him) Jim was the first to crack.

“Well Spock, I guess I have you and the Goltar to thank for the longest running sex marathon of my life, so far!” he said grinned ear to ear. Bones groaned and mumbled something along the lines of ‘it better be’ while Uhura looked like she was going to murder Jim.

“Captain we do not talk about this outside of our family units. Please refrain from mentioning it in the future.”

Jim ignored him as usual and turn to Uhura. “Did he go all vampire on you like I did on Bones? Bones come show Uhura my marks.”

Bones pushed Jim toward his office throwing an apologetic look over his should. Once inside he locked the door and stared Jim down.

“If you want me to keep your marks on my person you will not talk about this again to anyone!” “But Boooones four days of” “No I mean it I want to keep these but I will regen them if I have too!”

“I promise! Please leave them there it makes really happy to see them on you.”

“They make me happy too darlin’ that is why I want you to keep your trap shut so that Uhura doesn’t kill you for riling up her Vulcan,” he grins to lessen the sting of the order. Jim grins back and pulls him in for a hug resting his head on his doctor’s shoulder. “I love you Bones.” “I love you too Jim.”


End file.
